As Long As We're Together 2: Vengeance is Mine
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Nearly six months after their near death experience all is not well with the Hamato Clan. All four brothers are dealing with their personal demons while facing new foes. Will they be able to move past it? Or will it break them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome everyone to the sequel to "As Long as We're Together" Hope you all enjoy it. Oh and just for the heck of it I just want everyone to know that I don't own TMNT or its characters. OK with that being said here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **As Long As We're Together 2: Vengeance is Mine**

 **Ch. 1 Frustrating Times**

It had been nearly six months since Raphael and his brothers were nearly killed by their Arch Enemy The Shredder. Now they were home and things were starting to get back to normal. Or so it seamed. For Raphael things were anything but normal. This was due to the fact that as a result of the tortures he had endured by Shredder and his thugs Raphael was now permanently paralyzed and had to use a wheel chair to get around. The red masked turtle was slowly accepting the fact that he would never be able to walk again. But he was refusing to accept the fact that he would never be able to fight again. Fighting was Raphael's release. His way of venting his built up anger. If he wasn't able to fight then it felt like he wasn't able to live. And on this particular day Raphael was especially feeling it. He woke up at the time he normally would to get ready for his daily training. But of course those training days didn't exist for the second oldest turtle. Letting out a sigh Raphael turned his head and looked over at his wheelchair that was sitting next to his bed. Raphael stared at it for a few minutes debating on rather he should even bother getting out of bed. But it wasn't long before the decision was taken out of his hands. Raphael heard a knock on his door. Seconds later Michelangelo stuck his head in. "Hey Raph," the orange masked turtle said with a smile. "You coming out for breakfast?"

"Not really hungry," Raphael grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Raph c'mon," Michelangelo said, his voice practically pleading. "You've gotta eat. Please?" Raphael peaked over the edge of his cover and saw his youngest brother at the side of his bed looking at him with pleading blue eyes. Raphael let out a sigh, knowing he was beat.

"Fine," he groaned throwing back the covers. "I'll be right there." With those words Raphael sat up and pulled himself to the edge of the bed.

"Need any help Raph?" Michelangelo asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

"Nope," was Raphael's gruff reply as he slid himself into his chair, adjusted his legs, and rolled out the room. Michelangelo followed his older brother into the kitchen where the rest of their family was already.

"Morning Raph," Karai said with a smile as Raphael wheeled himself to the table next to her.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Raphael grumbled.

"You hungry?" Donatello asked from his place at the stove. "We were just finishing up but there's plenty left over if you.."

"I'm not hungry Donnie," Raphael interrupted. Then he whipped his head around to Leonardo, who was seated next to him. "And don't even start with me Leo! I don't need another stinkin' lecture from ya!"

"I didn't say a word Raph," Leonardo said, holding his hands up defensively.

"You were gonna," Raphael growled, glaring at his older brother. "You always do."

"Raph why are you being so defensive?" Leonardo asked. "Its really getting old."

"Urgh I don't know why the Hell I even bothered to come out here!" Raphael growled, turning his wheelchair around. But his front wheel got stuck behind the table leg preventing him from moving. Raphael let out a frustrated growl as he attempted to free the wheel. Leonardo reached down to help his brother only to have his hand slapped away. "I don't need your damn help Leo!" he growled.

"I was just trying to be nice," Leonardo said, with annoyance. "Because clearly you were stuck."

"I said I don't need.." Raphael began, jerking himself away. But the jerking motion caused his wheelchair to suddenly come loose, surprising the red masked turtle. Raphael fell out of his wheelchair and flat on his face. Michelangelo and Karai jumped to their feet to help Raphael but they stopped when he shot them death looks. "Back off!" he growled, as he attempted to get back into his chair. But unfortunately the chair moved and rolled backwards. "Damn it!" he snarled, punching the ground. To his dismay he felt tears of frustration go down his face and he quickly wiped them away. Suddenly he felt a pair a hands on his shoulders. Looking up Raphael found himself looking into the caring brown eyes of his father and master, Splinter. "Sensei.." Raphael began.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said in his calm loving voice. "I will help you." Without waiting for a response Splinter brought Raphael's wheel chair over to him and helped his second oldest son into it.

"Thanks Sensei," Raphael said in a low voice.

"You are most welcome my son," Splinter said with a smile. But Raphael didn't smile back at his father. Instead he let out a heavy sigh and wheeled out of the room. As he watched his son leave Splinter let out a sigh of his own. Karai went up to her father and put her hand on his shoulder. "He is in such pain,"Splinter said softly. "And there is nothing I can do to help ease that pain."

"I know Father," Karai said with a sigh of her own. "And Raph's so stubborn that even if we could help him he wouldn't let us."

"Raph's always been stubborn," Leonardo declared with a grunt

"He's not being stubborn," Donatello said suddenly. "He's in emotional Hell right now. And with his anger on top of that its a wonder he hasn't totally lost it."

"Yeah well its not like he's the only one that has to deal with stuff," Leonardo grunted as he absentmindedly rubbed the scars on his feet. The the oldest turtle let out a sigh and said, "But at least we can say we walked away from it. Raph can't. Maybe I should talk to him."

"Leo you know he won't listen to you," Donatello said. "If anyone should talk to him it should be me."

"I think," Splinter began. "We should let Raphael be for the time being." Leonardo and Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Mikey you're being awful quiet," Karai said turning towards her youngest brother. To her surprise she saw Michelangelo with his head down fast asleep. Smiling Karai went over and gently shook his arm.

"No! Don't!" Michelangelo cried out suddenly jerking awake.

"Mikey are you ok?"Karai asked, looking at her brother with concern.

"Huh?" Michelangelo said, confused to what was happening. "Oh hey Karai. I'm fine." Michelangelo tried to suppress a yawn but failed.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, looking at his son with concern.

"No I sleep just fine," Michelangelo declared. "Its.." The orange masked turtle trailed off not wanting to complete the thought.

"Nightmares?" Donatello asked softly. Michelangelo looked up at his slightly older brother and nodded. Donatello gave his brother a small smile. "Mikey.." he began. He was about to tell Michelangelo about his own nightmares when suddenly a loud beeping sound echoed through the air. This was their hand held devices called T-coms.

"Hey April what's up," Leonardo said into his T-com. After listening for a few minuted the blue masked turtle said, "We'll be right there." Shutting his device the oldest turtle said to his brothers and sister, "There's trouble at the old TCRI building. Looks like the Foot Bots broke in."

"Then lets go!" Karai shouted. With that the three brothers and their sister gather their weapons and began to leave. But they were stopped by Splinter, who stood in front of the door preventing them from leaving.

"No!" he shouted surprising everyone. "You are not going anywhere!"

"But Sensei.." Leonardo began.

"Leonardo I said no!" Splinter shouted once again. "You and your brothers are not fully healed yet. You are not ready for a battle."

"Sensei with all due respect we are ready," Donatello declared. "Leo's feet have healed. Mikey's arm is better and my shell and leg have fully healed."

"Miwa and I will go," Splinter declared. "You three will stay here."

"But.." Leonardo began.

"That is an order!" Splinter shouted, causing his sons to jump. "Am I understood?!"

"Hei Sensei!" the three brothers cried out.

"Good," Splinter said. "Come Miwa we need to go." Without another word the father and daughter were gone leaving the disappointed brothers behind.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Bad Timing

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Bad Timing**

Splinter and Karai arrived at the old TCRI building and were met by Casey and April. "Hey guys," April greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Where's the guys?" Casey asked, as he looked around for his other friends.

"They're at the lair," Karai informed her friends.

"But why?" April began. But the redhead was cut off abruptly by Splinter.

"I felt it was best for them to stay home," Splinter declared. "They are not yet ready for battle." April and Casey exchanged looks but neither teen said anything. Instead they went about their plan to stop the Foot Bots from stealing chemicals from the building. The group searched the building in search of the Foot Bots. It wasn't long before they found them. But the Foot Bots weren't alone. Fishface was with them along with a tall skinny African American man. "Hurry up with those DNA samples," the man was ordering.

"You don't give me orders Stockman," Fishface growled, getting in the man's face. "Ever. Got that?"

"Y-yes I got it," Stockman muttered. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you Fishface."

"You should be," Fishface growled as he and the Foot Bots continued to gather the samples. But their pillaging was short lived when suddenly Karai and April came swooping in and kicked Fishface across the floor. Splinter and Casey were also there and they were disposing of the Foot Bots with ease. Stockman quickly hid and grabbed the box of DNA samples that had already been collected. While the others were battling Fishface and the Foot Bots Stockman began to make his escape.

"We've got a runner," Casey shouted, indicating Stockman.

"I'm on it," Karai shouted as she began to run after Stockman. It wasn't long before the young ninja caught up with the scientist. "Going somewhere?" Karai sneered as she jumped in front of the terrified looking man.

"Y-you stay away from me," Stockman stammered, backing away from Karai. He backed up until he got to a table that had some supplies on it. Then an evil smile came across his face. "You traitor!" Stockman shouted swinging a metal tray at Karai. Karai was caught by surprise and she fell to the ground. This gave Stockman a chance to run taking the DNA samples along with him.

"Damn it!" Karai shouted as she got to her feet to chase Stockman. But she soon found her path blocked by Fishface and some Foot Bots. "Great," she muttered. "Just great." But soon she was joined by Splinter, April and Casey. April and Casey took out the Foot Bots while Splinter and Karai handled Fishface. The father and daughter easily took down the mutant and made a dash after Stockman. But by the time they got outside he was nowhere to be seen. "Well that sucks," Karai declared. "All of that and we didn't stop them."

"Bet we would have if the guys were here," Casey muttered. Splinter shot the teen a warning look and he was silent. Without saying another words the group headed back to the lair disappointed in the recent events.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair the turtles were frustrated at what just happened. "Man this sucks," Mikey grumbled, flopping down on the couch.

"I know it does Mikey," Leo said with a sigh as he sat next to his youngest brother.

"I don't understand why Splinter isn't allowing us to fight," Donnie put in as he sat in the chair.

"It isn't just not allowing us to fight," Leo said. "Ever since we've been home Splinter hasn't even allowed us to leave the lair."

"Yeah and it like totally sucks!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean I get why we couldn't leave when we were hurt but we've been better for a while now and I don't know about you bros but I'm like seriously getting bored here."

"I think we're all getting that way Mikey," Donnie declared.

"But Splinter's not here now dudes," Mikey pointed out, a mischievous grin going across his face.

"Mikey whatever you're thinking I'm sure its not a good idea," Leo said, giving his orange masked brother a look.

"Leo we could sneak out," Mikey said, jumping to his feet. "Splinter and Karai will be gone for a while so we could go out for like and hour or so then come back before they come home."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Donnie began. "But that's actually not a bad idea Mikey. What do you think Leo?" The purple masked turtle turned towards his oldest brother when he said this.

"Well," Leo said, thinking about it. "Alright. As long as we're back before Splinter and Karai get home."

"I'll go see if Raph wants to come," Mikey declared running out of the room and towards Raph's room. Mikey knocked and opened the door. "Hey Raph," he called to his brother's covered form. "We're goin' out for a little while. You wanna come?"

"Why?" came Raph's muffled reply. "It ain't like I'll be able to do anything."

"Sure you will," Mikey said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Plus you'll be out of the lair."

"Pass," Raph's muffled voice said.

"Ah Raph c'mon don't be that way," Mikey pleaded, reaching for the covers. As he grabbed them suddenly Raph threw them back and looked at Mikey with angry green eyes. Mikey backed up a step out of surprise.

"I'll be any way I damn well choose to be Mikey!" Raph snarled. "So back the Hell off! And tell Leo and Donnie the same! Tell them to leave me the Hell alone and let me be!" With that Raph pulled the covers back over his head with a growl. Mikey blinked back tears and backed away from the bed.

"Ok Raph," Mikey said softly as he exited the room. "I love you big brother and nothing is ever gonna change about that." Then Mikey left without waiting for a response. As soon as he heard the door close Raph let out his breath and the tears came.

"Damn it why the Hell do I do these things?" he muttered to himself. "They mean well but they just don't get it. No one does. And no one ever will. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and do nothin'." With that Raph threw back the covers and sat up. "C'mon you stupid legs move," he commanded. Nothing. "Urgh you moved before do it again," he growled staring at his toe. Again nothing happened. "I'll get you to move if its the last thing I do!" he snarled. "I refuse to be some useless lump of nothin'." With these words Raph continued to stare at his legs hoping his sheer willpower would be enough to get them moving.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leo, Donnie and Mikey had left to explore the sewers. But soon Mikey got bored of that. "Hey lets go to the surface," he said with a smile.

"Mikey we can't stay to long," Leo warned. "If Splinter comes home and we're gone.."

"Dude you worry to much," Mikey said with a laugh. "We'll be back in plenty of time." With that Mikey climbed the latter that lead to the surface with Donnie right behind him. Letting out a sigh Leo followed his brothers wondering to himself how he gets talked into these things.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the three brothers were on the roof tops jumping form building to building and having a blast. "Man this is exactly what I needed," Mikey declared going over to the edge and looking out at the city.

"I admit this was a great idea of yours Mikey," Donnie said with a smile as he went to stand beside his slightly younger brother.

"I think we all needed this," Leo declared standing on the other side of Mikey. "Its just a shame Raph didn't want to come."

"Yeah it just isn't the same without him here," Mikey said softly. Donnie nodded in agreement. The brothers were silent for a few minutes. Then Leo spoke up saying, "We'd better head back." With that the three brothers turned to head back to their lair. But before they could go anywhere suddenly two large figures jumped in front of them. Grabbing their weapons the turtles gasped when they found themselves staring up at Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound.

"Ah just what I've been itching for," Dog-Pound said, his sharp canines gleaming in the moonlight.

"Yes its been too long since we've had the pleasure of beating you turtles senseless," Tiger Claw laughed cruelly. Mikey's eyes got wide and he gulped in fear. He looked over and saw Leo and Donnie bravely staring their foes down. So Mikey pushed his fears aside and put on his brave face.

"Bring it on fur balls!" Mikey shouted. "Booyakashaw!" With that he Leo, and Donnie charged towards Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound weapons drawn both sides prepared for the fight. The foes connected but the turtles soon found themselves at a disadvantage due to the fact they hadn't fought in so long. Mikey took on Dog-Pound while Leo and Donnie took on Tiger Claw.

"Think you can beat me freak?!" Dog-Pound snarled as he swung at Mikey.

"I know I can!" Mikey shouted back as he dodged Dog-Pound's blow. But just then he heard Donnie cry out in pain as Tiger Claw delivered a hard blow hitting the gapped toothed turtle in his bad leg. This gave Dog-Pound the advantage and he grabbed Mikey by his bad arm a flung him into Leo, who was trying to help Donnie. Dog-Pound stormed over to Mikey and picked him up again. "Let go of me!" Mikey shouted, struggling to get away.

"Not a chance," Dog-Pound laughed. "But don't worry I'm sure the Master has space enough for you in his dungeon."

"No!" Mikey cried out, the fear and terror clear in his voice. "I'm never goin' back there! Never!" With that Mikey jerked away and hit Dog-Pound as hard as he could with his nuchakus sending the wolf flying over the roof's edge. By now Leo and Donnie had recovered and the two brothers succeeded in kicking Tiger Claw across the roof.

"C'mon lets go!" Leo shouted. With that Mikey threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared the brothers were gone. Tiger Claw let out a frustrated snarl and turned to go back to the Shredder's lair, very unhappy with the night's events.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	3. Actions Have Consequences

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Actions Have Consequences**

As Leonardo and his two brothers returned to the lair all three of them were wore out from the battle they just had. They were looking forward to some down time when they got home. But unfortunately when they entered the lair they were met by a concerned looking Karai and a very unhappy looking Splinter. "Where have you three been?" Splinter demanded, his voice coming out very angry.

"Sensei!" Leonardo cried out his eyes wide with surprise. "Uh we were just..."

"I thought I told you three you were not to leave the lair," Splinter said, his arms crossed across his chest. "Did I not?"

"Yes you did," Leonardo stammered. "But.."

"But you three took it upon yourselves to disobey me," Splinter finished. Then he noticed the bruises that were starting to form on his sons and that Donatello was favoring his right leg. "Did you go to the surface?" he demanded.

"Uh yeah we did," Leonardo admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"And you got into a fight did you not?" Splinter asked, his voice rising.

"Yes.." Leonardo began. But he was stopped by Michelangelo.

"It was my idea Sensei," the freckled faced turtle confessed. "Its just that we were getting so bored being cooped up here 24/7 we had to get some air. Then I suggested going to the surface. Then we ran into Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound and.."

"Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound?!" Splinter shouted causing his sons to jump. "Do you realize what could have happened?! You could have been taken back to the Shredder! You have already gotten injured again!"

"Sensei we're fine," Donatello declared in an effort to clam his master and father down. "Its not as bad as you think. Really its not."

"Yeah besides I got away before," Michelangelo began. But Leonardo elbowed his brother hard and shook his head. Michelangelo quickly fell silent realizing that Splinter's reaction to Dog-Pound nearly capturing him again would not be pleasant.

"You got lucky," Splinter pointed out, deciding not to question his youngest son about his comment. "I told you that you were not ready for battle. And what happened tonight merely proves my point."

"But Sensei we beat them," Leonardo exclaimed. "Sure we got a little banged up but that's normal in a fight."

"That is not the point Leonardo!" Splinter shouted causing Leonardo to jump. "You should not have been up there after I specifically told you and your brothers not to!"

"Father why are you shouting?" Karai asked, shocked that Splinter was so angry. "You really should calm down."

"Calm down?!" Splinter growled, whipping around to face Karai. "As I recall Miwa I am the father around here not you! So I would very much like it if you were not to comment on my parenting."

"I'm sorry Father," Karai said, her brown eyes wide. The teen wasn't used to Splinter being so angry. He was always calm natured and to hear him shouting in anger like this was unsettling.

"But she does have a point Sensei," Donatello said with caution. "And with all due respect I think you may be overreacting a bit."

"Overreacting?" Splinter repeated, his voice eerily calm. "Perhaps you are right Donatello. Perhaps I am overreacting. But if I was overreacting then it would not hurt so much if I did this." On that word Splinter hit Donatello in his bad leg. Donatello cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "And that was a light hit," Splinter said as he helped Donatello to his feet. "So I do not think I am overreacting at all. Now I want you three to go to your rooms and you are not to come out until I say so. Understand?"

"Hai Sensei!" the turtles cried out as they ran to their respective rooms.

"Father," Karai began slowly. "Forgive me for saying so but I think you were a bit harsh on them. I know you're worried something could happen to them again but you can't keep them locked away forever." Splinter opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly they heard a voice from the doorway.

"She's right you know," the voice said. Splinter and Karai turned and saw Raphael there.

"Raphael," Splinter said, the surprise clear in his voice. "I am glad to see you my son."

"Karai has a point Sensei," Raphael said, not responding to Splinter's words. "Don't make Leo, Mikey and Donnie be shut ins. Its bad enough that I have to be one. Don't make my brothers go through that too. Then they'll be as miserable as I am."

"Raph you don't have to be a shut in," Karai began. But her words were ignored as Raphael turned and wheeled out of the room without another words. Splinter let out a sigh as we watched he second oldest son leave. But it was Karai that found her words first, "We've gotta snap him out of this funk he's in," she declared.

"Yes I agree," Splinter said with another sigh. "I just wish I knew how to do so."

"I've got a pretty good idea how to do that," Karai said with a smile. "Excuse me Father."

"Yes I must go and talk to my sons," Splinter declared. "I owe them an apology." With that the father and daughter left each heading for their respective destinations.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound had returned from their battle with the turtles and were kneeling before the Shredder, who had Fishface next to him. "Master we have news," Tiger Claw said as he bowed.

"The turtles are back above ground," Dog-Pound informed the Shredder before Tiger Claw could get a word out. Tiger Claw let out a growl, annoyed at being interrupted

"Is that so?" Shredder said standing up.

"Yes Master we battled them," Tiger Claw informed his master. "But they ran away like the cowards they are."

"I see," Shredder said walking over to a tall skinny African American man that was messing with some vials off to the side. "Is it ready Stockman?" Shredder demanded, facing the man.

"Oh yes Master its ready," Baxter Stockman confirmed. "These chemicals along with the DNA collected should make some powerful mutagen."

"Good," Shredder said. "Xever call Steranko and Zeck and tell them we're ready to meet. Shredder was referring to Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck a Russian arms dealer and a high tech professional thief that Shredder had done business with.

"Yes Master," Fishface said as he left the room.

"What DNA have you decided to use Master?" Stockman asked.

"I think a lion and elephant will do," Shredder said. "Both are strong and powerful animals."

"Master you already have strong and powerful mutants," Dog-Pound declared, indicating himself.

"You have failed me Bradford," Shredder growled, glaring at Dog-Pound. "All of you have failed me. But this time will be different. This time there will be no mistakes. The turtles have been hiding for months and ran away from a fight. Which mean they are weak. They will be only to easy to take down. And Hamato Yoshi will fall along with them. The my daughter will come back to me where she belongs. And Steranko and Zeck have been beaten by the turtles before. They will be only too happy to join us. Now get out of my sight." With that Dog-Pound and Tiger Claw were gone leaving the Shredder alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Dog-Pound was walking he was grumbling to himself the whole time. "I'll show him whose a failure," he growled, heading into Stockman's room. After making sure no one was in there Dog-Pound entered. He walked over to where he knew the DNA vials were being held. After finding the ones labeled elephant and lion he smiled evilly to himself as he pealed away the labels and switched them with some other DNA samples that were there. "Heh see how you like it when your mutant turn out to be weaklings," he smirked as he turned and left the room very satisfied with himself.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Splinter approached Leonardo's room with the intent of apologizing to his oldest son. Opening the door slightly Splinter looked in and saw Leonardo sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing his scared feet. "Man I really need to practice more," Leonardo was muttering. "Obviously my feet need more strengthening." Then Leonardo winced as he rubbed harder on his feet. Splinter closed his door making sure he did it quietly. Then he made his way to Donatello's room. Peaking in his second youngest son's room Splinter saw Donatello applying medicine on his leg and wrapping an ice bag around it.

"Man I should have listened to Splinter," Donatello muttered as he hobbled onto his bed. "I should have stayed here. Tiger Claw didn't even hit me that hard. Obviously I need more therapy before I try that again. That is if Splinter allows it." Just then Donatello hissed in pain and rubbed his injured leg. Just as he had before Splinter quietly closed Donatello's door and headed towards Michelangelo's room. As he was walking Splinter thought, "I knew I was right in my thinking. My sons are in pain that should have been avoided. While I was a bit harsh on them it was for their own good. That I am sure of." At that point Splinter had reached Mikey's room. And to his surprise he heard Mikey having a conversation with someone. Opening the door slightly Splinter looked in and saw Michelangelo on his T-com talking to someone.

"I tellin' you Mondo Splinter was like the most pissed I've ever seen," Michelangelo was saying. Then after a few seconds of silence he said, "Yeah I'm ok just a little freaked out. Yeah can you imagine how Splinter would have reacted if he found out Dog-Pound tried to kidnap me again?"

"What was that Michelangelo?" Splinter demanded opening the door completely.

"Uh Mondo I gotta go," Michelangelo said quickly as he hung up. Then he turned his attention towards Splinter. "Sensei," the orange masked turtle began.

"You were nearly taken again?!" Splinter cried out causing Michelangelo to jump.

"Well not really," Michelangelo stammered. "I got away from him."

"But he did try to take you?" Splinter shouted.

"Well yeah," Michelangelo began.

"That settles it!" Splinter cried out. The he turned his head and shouted. "Leonardo! Donatello! Come here at once!" Within a few minutes the two brothers were in the room, looking confused.

"You wanted to see us Sensei?" Leonardo asked, looking from his father to his wide eyed youngest brother.

"Yes Leonardo I did," Splinter said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Your brother just informed me that he was almost taken by Dog-Pound again." Leonardo and Donatello's eyes went wide but neither brother said anything. So Splinter continued, "This current information has caused me to come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion is that?" Leonardo asked, dreading the answer.

"I cannot risk losing you boys again," Splinter declared. "Therefore I have no choice but to forbid you all from ever going to the surface again."

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. A Shocking Reveal

**A/N** **Ok you all here's the chapter that will introduce our favorite muscle heads. And I usually respond to each review personally but since all of you pretty much had the same reaction I'll say this: Splinter has lost has damn mind lol. But in all fairness he's doing what he thinks is best for his sons and he's just so afraid of losing them that he goes into WAY overprotective mode. And sadly its only going to get worse for the guys. But** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 A Shocking Reveal**

As Splinter's words echoed through the lair the turtles finally found their voices.

"What?!" the three brothers cried their eyes wide.

"B-but Sensei you can't do that," Leo stammered, shocked that his father would do such a thing.

"I can Leonardo," Splinter said evenly. "And I have. And that is my final word on the matter. Good night." With that the brown coated rat left leaving his stunned and speechless sons behind.

"Give him time," Donnie said after a minute. "I'm sure that after a goodnight's rest Sensei will reverse his decision."

"I hope so," Mikey muttered. Then in a much louder voice he said, "I'm sorry bros. I didn't mean to tell Sensei.."

"Mikey its ok," Leo said, smiling at his youngest brother. "He would have found out anyways. Lets just try to get some rest ok?" With those words Donnie and Leo limped back to their beds while Mikey went into his room and shut the door.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck had arrived at the old TCRI building. "Man this place gives me the creeps," Zeck said, looking around the building nervously.

"Everything gives you creeps Zeck," Steranko said in his heavily accented voice.

"Man you know that ain't true Steranko," Zeck cried out, glaring at the Russian from behind his purple sunglasses.

"Is true," Steranko shot back. Zeck opened his mouth to retort but her was stopped by a booming voice.

"Silence!" came the thundering voice of the Shredder. Zeck and Steranko looked up and saw the armor clad man standing there with Tiger Claw by his side. Dog-Pound and Fishface were directly behind them.

"You wanted to see us Shredder?" Steranko said.

"Yes I did," Shredder responded as he walked towards the two men. "I have a proposition for you both."

"What you mean proposition?" Steranko asked

"A proposition means a deal," Dog-Pound said in a condescending voice.

"Man we know what it means," Zeck said, clearly annoyed at Dog-Pound's attitude. "Don't talk down to me son. 'Cause you don't wanna mess with me."

"You don't scare me punk," Dog-Pound growled, glaring at Zeck.

"Enough!" Shredder boomed causing the group to jump. "As I was saying I have a proposition for you both. And opportunity to get even with those cursed turtles.'

"Man we've already tried that," Zeck declared, waving his hand in front of him. "And it didn't work."

"They are smarter than we thought," Steranko put in.

"That was before," Shredder said, not taking his eyes off the pair. "The turtles haven't been above ground for months and are in a weakened state."

"Master there were only three of them when when fought them," Tiger Claw informed Shredder. "Raphael was not there."

"Even better," Shredder declared. "That will make it even easier to take them down. But you cannot do so in your current forms."

"What does that mean?' Steranko asked, giving Shredder a look. "What you mean by 'current forms'?"

"He means," Stockman said suddenly appearing. "That the two of you are due for a makeover." Steranko and Zeck exchanged looks of confusion. Stockman opened his mouth to explain but he was stopped by Shredder, who shot the scientist an angry look. This silenced Stockman, who muttered an apology.

"You two are going to be the newest additions to my army," Shredder declared.

"Army?" Steranko said, an evil grin going across his face. "I like that."

"Man I sure don't," Zeck cried out. "I don't do all of that. Army means trainin' and that ain't me."

"It isn't that kind of army you idiot," Dog-Pound growled, rolling his eyes.

"Man I told you," Zeck snapped. "You don't wanna mess with me. 'Cause I will light you up son!" With those words Zeck pressed on button that caused his suit to light up bright purple.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Tiger Claw roared, startling everyone except for the Shredder. "You will show the Master respect or I will tear you all apart!" This silenced both Dog-Pound and Zeck, who pressed another button causing the lights on his suit to go out.

"My army is a very elite army," Shredder declared as he walked towards the Russian and the African-American. "I have chosen only a select few. And now I have chosen you two to be apart of my army."

"Why you choose us?" Steranko asked. "I know why you chose me. But why you choose him?" Steranko pointed at Zeck when he said this part. Zeck opened his mouth to retort but the look Shredder gave him made him quickly close his mouth.

"You both are very skilled at what you do," Shredder declared. "And I have need for your skills. Steranko your skills in foreign trade will be most useful. And Zeck your technology skills will also be useful."

"So far I'm loving what I'm hearing," Zeck said with a grin.

"But what benefits do we get from working with you?" Steranko asked, eyeing the Shredder carefully.

"Plenty," Shredder said. "In addition to getting your revenge on the turtles you will also be given your fair share."

"I warn you Shredder," Steranko said, his voice low and threatening. "Do not do no double cross with me. You would not like the outcome." As he was speaking the light gleamed off the brass knuckles he had on as well as his diamond eye. Tiger Claw growled at the threat but Shredder shot the tiger a look and Tiger Claw went silent once more.

"Are you in or not?" Shredder demanded. "My patience grows thin and I will not make this offer again."

"Man I'm in," Zeck declared as he walked towards Shredder. "Sounds like a great deal to me."

"I'm in also," Steranko declared after thinking about it for a minute.

"Follow me," Shredder ordered as he turned and walked into the other room with Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Fishface right behind him. Zeck and Steranko followed behind them into the other room. Once the got there they saw two vats full of chemicals.

"What this?" Steranko demanded, giving the Shredder a look.

"Man this is some kind of freaky stuff," Zeck declared, staring into the vats.

"This is your reward," Shredder declared, indicating the vats.

"Man I didn't sign on for this freaky stuff," Zeck cried out, backing away from the vats. "I'm out." He turned to walk away but ran right into Tiger Claw, who glared down at the thief.

"You're out when the Master says your out," the assassin snarled, giving Zeck a hard shove. Zeck stumbled backwards and fell right into one of the vats with an ear piercing scream.

"Maybe this not such a good idea," Steranko stammered as he watched what was happening to Zeck. But like Zeck Tiger Claw wasn't about to let Steranko go. Giving the Russian a hard kick Tiger Claw made sure Steranko fell right into the other vat.

"And now we wait," Shredder declared, a gleam in his eye. Dog-Pound also had a gleam in his eye as he joyfully awaited for the disappointment that was about to come. After a few minutes the mutation was done and Zeck and Steranko emerged from the vats.

"Man I feel weird," Zeck declared, rubbing his head. Then he looked down and saw that his hands now had only three fingers. "Man what the.." he stammered. Then he reached up and felt his mouth, which now had tusks on it. Then he looked and saw his reflection in the water. "I'm a pig!" he cried out, jumping backwards and right into Steranko.

"What you do to us?" Steranko, who was now a rhino, demanded as he whipped around and snorted at the Shredder.

"What's this?" Shredder demanded, facing Stockman. "I thought I told you I wanted a lion and an elephant! Not a rhino and a warthog!"

"I-I'm sorry Master," Stockman stammered, fearful at what Shredder may do. "B-But this may not be a bad thing. Rhinos and warthogs are very strong animals. Not the brightest but very strong."

"Hey man watch it," Zeck cried out. Only it sounded more like a squeal than a yell.

"I kind of like this new body," Steranko declared as he easily punched through the cement wall.

"Yeah that's because you ain't no stinkin' pig!" Zeck cried out, clearly unhappy about his current condition.

"You're jealous Zeck," Steranko sneered. "Or should I say Bebop?"

"Man don't call me that!" Zeck cried out, steam coming out of his snout. "How would you like it if I called you Rocksteady?!"

"I would like it," Steranko declared. "In fact from now on I'll be Rocksteady and you'll be Bebop."

"Man no I won't!" Zeck cried out. "I hate that name! It sucks!"

"Let us go Bebop," Rocksteady declared, ignoring his outraged associate's words. "We have revenge to be getting." With that the pair were gone leaving a very satisfied Shredder behind.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. A Terrifying Situation

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 A Terrifying Situation**

Bebop and Rocksteady stormed through the streets of New York in search on the turtles. While finding no sign of them the rhino and warthog decided to create some havoc of their own. They went store to store stealing and breaking as much as they could. "Man this is fun," Bebop declared as he used his suit to blast open a store window. "Major fun," he said with a grin as he grabbed some loot. Just then police cruisers arrived on the scene and the rhino and warthog exchanged evil grins. Without saying a word they struck. Rocksteady charged at the cars and easily made scrap metal out of them. Bebop soared above the police using his high tech shoes. He also used his new tusks to his advantage and sliced through the remainder of the cars. "Can't nobody stop us!" Bebop shouted. "Wahoo!" With that the duo made their escape taking their loot with them.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the lair the turtles were still bummed about not being able to go to the surface. Suddenly April and Casey came bursting into the lair. "Guys turn on Channel 6 quick!" April shouted as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. What the turtles saw shocked them. A mutant rhino and warthog were causing havoc all across the city. "Why are you guys still here?!" Casey shouted. "C'mon we've gotta go stop 'em."

"We can't Casey," Leonardo said, his voice full of disappointment.

"Why not?" April asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

"Because Splinter has forbidden us not to go to the surface," Leonardo explained to his friends.

"But why?" Casey asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Because we snuck out," Donatello piped up. "And we came across Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound and had a fight with them."

"Yeah then stupid Dog-Pound almost captured me again," Michelangelo grumbled, punching the couch cushion in frustration.

"He's just worried something will happen to us again," Leonardo declared. "And he feels the only way he can protect us is by keeping us here."

"Well that's dumb," Casey exclaimed. Everyone looked at the dark headed teen with surprise. "Well it is," he said defensively. "I mean don't get me wrong I have the highest respect for Master Splinter and he's usually right about these kind of things. But I'm sorry I gotta say he's dead wrong about this."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," April said. "But I agree with Casey. I think Splinter's wrong here. You guys should be out there fighting and stopping the bad guys like Shredder and those goons we just saw."

"Yeah," Casey piped up. "I mean if you guys were at TCRI last night then those creeps wouldn't have gotten away with those supplies. And I just bet those supplies were used to create those things we just saw."

"Well you're probably right about that," Donatello said suddenly. "And about the other things you said."

"Yeah we could have totally stopped those goons," Michelangelo cried out, leaping to his feet. "And we can totally stop those goons we just saw. I say we go there and do that right now!"

"Mikey we can't do that," Leonardo said. "Even if we really want to we can't disobey Sensei's orders. No matter how much we hate them."

"But Leo.." Casey began.

"I think they're right Leo," Donatello piped up suddenly. "We should go where we're needed."

"I know," Leonardo said after thinking about it for a minuter. "Alright lets do this!"

"Alright!" April cheered.

"Glad we talked some sense into you guys," Casey said with a grin. "C'mon lets.." But he stopped when he saw Splinter standing in the doorway. "Oh hi Master Splinter," Casey said with a smile and a wave.

"Sensei," Leonardo began. "We were just."

"Yes I heard what you were about to do," Splinter said, his voice having an edge to it. Then he turned towards April and Casey and said, "Casey, April. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you both to leave."

"But why?" April asked, shocked at Splinter words.

"I cannot have you both encouraging my sons to disobey me and put themselves in danger," Splinter declared. "I am their father and I know what is best for them. Now please leave. And until you can have some respect for my rules I do not wish for you to return."

"You mean you're banishing us from the lair?!" Casey cried out, his black eyes wide.

"It is for the best," Splinter said as he showed the teens out. "Please do not come back." With those words the brown coated rat shut the door on the stunned teens. He then turned back to his wide eyed sons. "It is for the best," he repeated.

"The Hell it is!" a voice growled. The group turned and to their surprise they saw Karai there, looking seething mad.

"Miwa.." Splinter began, shocked that his daughter was saying this.

"With all due respect Father you are dead wrong about this," Karai declared, her voice close to a growl. The young ninja walked up to Splinter until she was directly in front of him. "If you think shutting my brothers up and locking them away is for the best then I'm sorry Father but I have to say you are so wrong."

"Miwa," Splinter began, his voice low. "I have already warned you about commenting on my parenting."

"Well someone has to say something!" Karai exclaimed. "And God know my brothers weren't going to say anything."

"Miwa," Splinter tried again. "You do not want to challenge me on this."

"Or what?" Karai asked, giving her father a cool look. "Are you going to banish me like you did April and Casey? C'mon Father deep down you know I'm right. Besides they do so much good top side. They could have stopped Fishface and the Foot Bots from getting away the other night. And you already have one son that's so depressed he won't get out of bed. If you do this the same thing will happen to your other sons."

"I am not going to discuss this anymore Miwa!" Splinter cried out. "My decision stands and that is final!" Without waiting for a response Splinter turned and left the room. As she watched her father leave Karai let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys," she said, turning towards her brothers. "I tried."

"Its ok Karai," Leonardo said with a smile. "It took guts to say what you said."

"Yeah I'm like super impressed," Michelangelo said with a smile of his own.

"Thanks," Karai said smiling back. "And don't worry. I have a backup plan. I already call reinforcements. They should be here in a few days."

"Who?" Leonardo asked, giving his sister a look.

"Its a surprise," Karai said with a grin.

"Well we may as well go to bed," Donatello said with a sigh. "Its not like we're going to go anywhere today." With that the siblings bid each other good night and headed for their respective rooms.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night Michelangelo couldn't sleep. Looking over at the clock the youngest turtle saw that it was 3 am. "Man this sucks," he grumbled as he threw back the covers. "I've gotta get some air." With that Michelangelo opened the door and saw that the lair was dark. He could hear the light snoring of his brothers. Being very quiet Michelangelo tip toed to the door of the lair and went out. After walking the sewers aimlessly the freckled faced turtle decided to head top side for a little bit. After going from roof to roof for a few minutes Michelangelo decided to head back to the lair. But to his shock a large figure jumped down in front of him. Gasping Michelangelo's blue eyes went wide when he found himself staring up at the Shredder.

"So we meet again freak," came Shredder's booming voice. Before Michelangelo could react Shredder stuck sending the orange masked turtle down into the darkness.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Michelangelo opened his eyes and to his horror he found himself chained to the wall. "No," he whispered as he tired to free himself. "No this can't be happening," he cried, the panic and fear taking over. "No please not again," he cried as he shook harder on the chains. Then to his surprise he heard a cruel laugh. Looking up Michelangelo saw Dog-Pound standing in front of him.

"You're mine freak," the wolf snarled, his sharp canines gleaming off the moonlight. "I'm going to enjoy this. Only this time there will be no rescue for you. The only thing waiting for you is death." With that Dog-Pound reached behind him and pulled out a metal pipe.

"No!" Michelangelo cried, unable to keep his fear under control. "No! Don't! Help me! Someone help me!" Dog-Pound merely laughed as he brought the metal pipe down to strike the terrified turtle. "Splinter!" Michelangelo cried as the pipe made contact

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Confessions

**A/N thank you all for the reviews.** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Confessions**

"Splinter!" Mikey cried out as he sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating. Moments later his room door opened and Splinter came running in with a concerned Leo, Donnie and Karai behind him.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out running over to his youngest son, who threw his arms around him as he struggled to catch his breath. "There now it is alright my son," Splinter gently soothed as he rubbed Mikey's shell. "It is alight. I am here."

"Another nightmare huh Mikey?" Donnie asked softly as he sat on the edge of his younger brother's bed.

"It was the worst one yet," Mikey whispered, still holding onto Splinter. "I wish they would just go away."

"I know what you mean Mikey," Donnie said with a shudder. Splinter put his hand on his second youngest son's shoulder and smiled at him. Splinter knew that his purple masked son was having nightmares of his own. He had stayed many nights talking with Donnie about these nightmares.

"I think we all want our demons to go away," Leo said softly. Karai was just watching all of this silently, feeling guilty that this was happening to her brothers. Even though she knew her family didn't blame her for what had happened to the turtles Karai still blamed herself. And she was determined to fix it if it was the last thing she ever did. Without saying a word the teen headed back to her room. As she was walking towards it she noticed Raph's room door was slightly opened. Curious Karai went to the door and peaked in. To her surprise she saw Raph on the floor grunting. Karai started to open the door to help but she stopped when she heard Raph speak.

"C'mon you worthless piece of shit legs move!" came Raph's frustrated voice. "Damn it to Hell!" Karai shook her head sadly and turned to walk away. But when she began to walk a creak was heard. Suddenly she heard Raph call out, "Whose there?" Karai sighed and opened the door.

"Its just me Raph," she said walking into Raph's room.

"What are you doin' up?" Raph asked as he pulled himself back into his bed.

"Mikey had another nightmare," Karai informed her brother. "But Father and the others have things under control. What are you doing up?"

"Can't really sleep," Raph muttered. "So I figured I'd get some exercise."

"Yeah I saw," Karai said. "Raph.."

"I know what you're gonna say Karai," Raph interrupted. "So just save the lecture alright?"

"Ok fine," Karai said as she turned to leave. "I'll leave you alone. Goodnight."

"Whatever," Raph grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. Seconds later he heard the door open then close again. But a few minutes later he heard his door open again. "Karai I told you.." Raph began as he threw the covers back. But to his surprise he didn't see Karai standing there. Instead Leo was standing there staring at his slightly younger brother. "Man you'd think at 3 am I'd get some privacy," Raph grumbled as he once again pulled the covers back over his head.

"I was just checking on you," Leo said softly. "I'll let you get back to sleep." With that Leo began to shut the door.

"My big toe moved," Raph said suddenly. Leo stopped and turned to face his brother.

"What was that?" the blue masked turtle asked, not quite sure he had heard right.

"I said my big toe moved," Raph repeated as he uncovered his head.

"Raph," Leo began. "I know how badly you want that to be true. But.."

"I know what I saw Leo!" Raph shouted startling his older brother. Then in a much calmer voice he said, "It happened a few months back. I've been tryin' to get it to move again but it hasn't. But it ain't like it only happened once. Its happened after that too. But not in the last few weeks. That's what's so damn frustratin'."

"I'm sorry Raph," Leo said, feeling terrible that his brother was suffering like this. "I wish I could say I know how you feel but we both know that isn't true. But I do know how you feel about frustrating feelings." Raph looked at his brother but said nothing so Leo continued, "Master Splinter has forbidden us to ever go top side again. He's even banished April and Casey from coming to see us."

"That don't sound like somethin' Splinter would do," Raph commented.

"Yeah that's what I think too," Leo said. "But Sensei has gone into full on overprotective mode. I've never seen him like this. Its kind of freaky."

"Yeah well now we can all be one big miserable family," Raph grumbled, going back into his funk and pulling the covers back over his head. Leo sighed and turned to leave the room.

"Well at least he's making some progress," he thought to himself. "At least I hope he is." With those thoughts Leo went to check on the rest of his family. He stuck his head in Karai's room and saw her fast asleep. He then opened the door to Mikey's room and saw Donnie curled up in his bed with Splinter laying on the floor. Satisfied Leo headed for his room to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Bebop and Rocksteady had returned from their looting. "Man that was a blast!" Bebop cried out as he threw his stash on the floor.

"Yeah too bad turtles were no show," Rocksteady put in.

"Yeah I would have loved to kick their asses from here to Japan!" Bebop cried. "Guess we'll have to go out again and again 'til they do show up."

"If they do at all," Tiger Claw said from the side lines.

"Oh they'll show up," Bebop declared. "And even if they don't who cares? Either way they're gone for good."

"Enough talk," Rocksteady said gruffly. "Where's Shredder? I want my part."

"The Master has retired for the night," Tiger Claw declared. "And I suggest you two do the same. Tomorrow is going to be an even bigger day."

"Man sounds like a good idea to me," Bebop said as he stretched. "Later losers." With that the warthog headed for his room while Rocksteady did the same. After they were gone Shredder entered the room.

"Master what is the plan?" Tiger Claw asked as he kneeled in front of Shredder.

"If the turtles will not come out of hiding willing then we will force them to do so," Shredder declared. "And we'll use their human friends to do so. But for now we do nothing. We'll send Zeck and Steranko out again tomorrow then we will enact our final plan."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow as he exited the room.

TMNTTMNTMTTMNT

A week past and it was another day and the turtles were sitting in the living room sulking. Since this was Saturday this was when April and Casey would usually stop by. But of course they wouldn't be stopping by today. The two teens had honored Splinter's wishes and had stayed away much to the turtles' displeasure. "I miss April and Casey," Mikey was grumbling.

"I think we all do Mikey," Donnie said with a sigh.

"And to make matters worse Raph is even more down than ever," Leo piped up. "He won't come out of his room."

"Yeah," Donnie said. "And he barely eats anything either. I'm really getting worried about him." Just then Karai came stumbling, looking dead on her feet.

"Karai what's wrong?" Leo asked, alarmed at his sister's appearance.

"Its been on Hell of a week," Karai said, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "And what's really bad is that I've been trying to get a hold of April and Casey and there's been no answer. I'm really starting to get worried."

"Well maybe," Leo began. But he was interrupted by his T-com beeping. "April," he said into the device. "Where.." But he was cut of by a strange voice.

"Hello little turtle," the Russian accented voice said.

"Steranko?!" Leo cried out, shocked to hear the Russian's voice coming out of his T-com. Leo quickly pressed a button that allowed the others to hear what was being said. "How did you get the T-Com?!" he demanded. "Where's April?"

"Your pretty red headed friend is right here," Rocksteady said with a laugh as he turned towards April, who was tied up and gagged right next him with a tied and gagged Casey right next to her. April shot the rhino a glare and mumbled something to him. "What was that girl?' Rocksteady said with a laugh. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" He let out a cruel laugh when he said this part.

"What do you want Steranko?" Leo demanded, his voice coming out a growl.

"Is Rocksteady now turtle," Steranko said. "And what we want is you and the other turtles."

"Yeah meet us at the docks at midnight tomorrow or your friends here get it," Bebop shouted from behind Rocksteady. Rocksteady growled and shoved the warthog away, causing him to fall. "Hey man you better watch it!" Bebop cried out as he stood.

"Shut it little piggy!" Steranko shouted.

"Hey don't call me piggy horn head!" Bebop shouted, glaring at Rocksteady over his sunglasses.

"Idiots!" Tiger Claw snarled snatching the T-com from Rocksteady. "Midnight tomorrow," was all he said before snapping the T-Com shut.

"Oh man what are we gonna do bros?" Mikey asked, the worry written all over his face.

"We have to go," Karai declared. "April and Casey are depending on us."

"But Splinter'll never let us go," Donnie declared.

"Then we'll just have to convince him to," Leo said, a determined look on his face.

"But how?" Mikey asked.

"We can help with that," a voice from doorway said. Karai smiled to herself. Help had finally arrived. The turtles gasped when they saw who was at the door.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review are much appreciated**


	7. Reinforcements

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Reinforcements**

Leonardo's blue eyes went wide when he saw the visitors. Slash was standing there along with Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell. "Would have been here sooner," Slash said. "But had to deal with some punks in Florida first."

"What are you guys doing here?" Donatello asked, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Your sister called us," Dr. Rockwell informed his friend. "Said you could use our help."

"Boy could we ever," Michelangelo said with a grin. "Mondo its good to see you dude!" Michelangelo embraced his gecko friend when he said this part. "You too LH," the orange masked turtle said still smiling.

"Likewise my friend," Leatherhead responded with a smile of his own.

"Yeah always good to see you bro," Mondo said with a smile. "And the rest of you guys too."

"Where's Raphael?" Slash asked, looking around for his red masked friend.

"Where he's been pretty much for the last six months," Leonardo said. "In bed."

"Yeah he's been really depressed since his paralysis," Donatello explained. "And when he does decide to talk to anyone he usually ends up yelling at them."

"But that's not even the worst of it," Michelangelo declared. "Splinter has like totally lost it! He won't let us leave the lair at all. And now April and Casey have been captured by Shredder's new mutants and we can't even go rescue them."

"Why not?' Slash asked. "I'm sure Splinter'll understand."

"Yes I'm inclined to agree with Slash," Dr. Rockwell put in. "I'm sure he'll be willing to make make an exception."

"I highly doubt that," Donatello said, with a shake of his head. "The last time we went against his wishes it wasn't pretty."

"Where is Splinter anyway?" Mondo asked, looking around for the brown coated rat.

"He went out for supplies," Donatello said. "Usually I would have done it but since I can't leave the lair he went."

"That's perfect then," Slash declared. "This is your chance."

"I don't know," Leonardo began.

"Slash is right my friend," Leatherhead said. "You must go save you friends."

"Yeah c'mon guys this is a matter of life and death," Mondo put in. "Splinter'll understand."

"You guys are right," Leonardo declared, a determined look going across his face. "We have to go. Donnie are you feeling up to it."

"Oh yeah," Donatello said, his brown eyes determined.

"Then lets do this!" Michelangelo cried out. "You in sis?" The youngest turtle looked at his sister when he said this part.

"Hell yeah I am," Karai said with a grin as she put her sword in its holder.

"Lets do this," Slash growled, clutching his mace tightly. With that the group was gone hoping they'd be able to save their friends. Little did they know that Raphael had been heading for the bathroom when they were talking and had overheard the entire conversation.

"Damn it I've gotta do somethin' 'bout this," he thought to himself. "April and Casey need all the help they can get." Then he looked down at his wheelchair and let out heavy sigh as the sad reality once again reared its ugly head. "But what the Hell good could I possibly do in this damn thing?" Just then Splinter walked in the door carrying some supplies.

"Hello Raphael," Splinter said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Hey," Raphael said softly as he watched Splinter put the supplies down.

"Where are your brothers?" Splinter asked, after looking around and seeing his other sons were gone

"They're..uh not here," Raphael said cautiously.

"And where are they exactly?" Splinter asked, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"They left," Raphael explained. "April and Casey got captured by Shredder and they along with Karai went to rescue 'em."

"After I forbade them from leaving the lair?!" Splinter cried out.

"Well they didn't exactly have a choice Sensei," Raphael said, his voice having an edge to it. "I'd of gone myself but I can't because of this damn thing!" Raphael slapped the wheels of his chair when he said this part. "But at least my brothers can do somethin' to save 'em," he said his voice coming out soft. "I just hate it that I can't." Raphael lowered his head as the tears threatened to come. Splinter looked at his red masked son and immediately all the anger he was feeling went away. His only focus was Raphael. The brown coated rat knelt in front of his son and wrapped his arms around him, allowing his to cry into his shoulder.

"Oh my son," Splinter said softly. "I am so sorry you are feeling this way. I wish I could make it all stop for you."

"I know you do Father," Raphael whispered as he pulled away and wiped his eyes. Then the angry Raphael came out again. "Damn it I will not do this! I will not be some fuckin' cry baby sittin' 'round here feelin' sorry for myself. God I feel like I'm on some damn roller coaster that I can't get off of. And I hate it! I hate all of it! I hate bein' a useless lump of nothin'! I hate not bein' able to do a damn thing. But worst of all I hate that my brothers have to suffer because of me."

"Raphael," Splinter began. "That is not true."

"Yes it is Father," Raphael cried out, his green eyes filled with a mixture of guilt, anger, and pain. "You're so afraid that somethin' is gonna happen to 'em that you won't even let them leave the lair. Hell you even told April and Casey not to come back. And I know its because you don't want them to end up like me. A useless lump of nothin'. But please don't do that to 'em."

"Raphael you are not useless," Splinter declared, his brown eyes serious. "You are only useless if you choose to be."

"I know you're just sayin' that," Raphael said softly. "And its ok. I'll get used to it." Without waiting for a response Raphael turned and wheeled himself out of the room. Splinter let out a heavy sigh as he watched his second oldest son leave. The wise old rat knew what Raphael said was to truth. He was being overprotective. But he had good reason for it. At that moment Splinter had the urge to go and stop his sons from fighting and bring them back home. But he knew Raphael needed him right now and he couldn't leave him alone. So Splinter decided to stay and he made his way to the kitchen to make some tea and wait for his sons to return home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles along with Karai and Slash and his team had arrived at the docks. Slash and the others decided to stay hidden until they were needed. Leonardo looked around hoping to see some sign of his friends or the Shredder. Michelangelo and Donatello stayed close to their older brother their weapons drawn. Suddenly a blast of purple came crashing into them sending them flying backwards. Getting up quickly the turtles looked up to see Bebop come flying in. "Wahoo take that suckers!" the warthog cried out as he lept down towards the turtles. But the turtles quickly jumped out of the way causing Bebop to stumble and fall.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo cried out when he saw Bebop, his blue eyes wide. "You are one ugly little piggy dude."

"Don't call me little piggy!" Bebop shouted as he began to charge at the orange masked turtle. But Donatello quickly stopped him by throwing his bo at the warthog, catching him by his knees and causing him to fall. "You are so going to regret that!" Bebop said as he stood. Donatello said nothing. He only picked up his bo and glared at his foe.

"Where's our friends?" Leonardo growled, pointing his katanas at Bebop.

"Oh you want friends do you?" Bebop sneered. "Well I'll give you friends!" Suddenly Rocksteady came crashing through the crates surprising the turtles and sending them flying across the room and into the nearby crates.

"Ugh do you get the number of that truck bros?" Michelangelo said as he rubbed his head and stood.

"What the heck?!" Donatello said, his brown eyes wide as he saw Rocksteady charging towards him. The gap toothed turtle quickly jumped to the side to avoid being hit head on. But unfortunately he landed wrong on his bad leg which caused a lighting blot of pain to go through it. Donatello cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Michelangelo went to help his brother but Bebop stepped in front of him.

"And now you deal with me son," Bebop exclaimed. "Its time for some serious payback." Michelangelo gulped and his blue eyes went wide. Bebop charged but the orange masked turtle was ready and dodged his attack. Michelangelo then used his nunchakus to pin Bebop's arms to his side and flip him to the ground. But Rocksteady was right there and slammed Michelangelo into the cement wall causing a dent to form.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried out, fearful for his brother. But his fears were short lived when Leatherhead came charging in, slamming full force into Rocksteady. Slash, Mondo Gecko, Dr. Rockwell and Karai joined the group. But it wasn't long before Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw also appeared and the battle was on. The turtles and their allies soon found themselves on the winning side. But not for long. While the others were fighting Shredder had crept out form the shadows. Suddenly he was there holding his blades to the necks of April and Casey.

"Enough!" Shredder shouted. This caused everyone to stop. "Turtles drop your weapons!" he commanded. The turtles instantly dropped their weapons. "Good," Shredder said. "Bebop Rocksteady bring the turtles forward."

"Sure thing Master Shredder," Bebop said as he grabbed the injured Donatello and drug him forward. Rocksteady grabbed Michelangelo and Leonardo and brought them forwards.

"Where's your other brother?" Shredder asked. The three brothers said nothing. They only glared at their enemy. "It matters not," Shredder said. "You three are coming with me."

"The Hell they are!" Karai shouted. "I won't let you take them again!"

"You are hardly in a position to stop me," Shredder said, still holing his blades to April and Casey's necks. April let out a muffled growl and Casey glared at the man. The dark headed teen then got an idea. He stomped hard on Shredder's foot. The surprise caused Shredder to become distracted and gave April and Casey a chance to run. Leonardo and Michelangelo got up and began to run. But Donatello was to injured to make it very far and he soon found himself caught by Shredder.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo and Leonardo cried out.

"Until we meet again turtles," Shredder said with a laugh. With that Tiger Claw threw a smoke bomb which filled the room with smoke. When the smoke cleared to their horror Leonardo and Michelangelo saw that Shredder and his crew were gone. And they had taken Donatello with them

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7 and the little cliffhanger lol Please review.**


	8. A Bad Situation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was out of town for a bit. Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 A Bad Situation**

"Donnie!" Mikey and Leo cried out as they searched for their brother. "Damn it Shredder must've taken Donnie with him," Leo cried out.

"This is not good," Mikey said, his voice coming out high pitched. He put his hands on the side of his head and went to his knees. "This can't be happening," he repeated over and over as he rocked back and forth. Mondo and Karai went over and tried to calm Mikey down.

"Hey look," Slash said picking up a piece of paper that was on the ground. "Looks like they left a note," Slash said handing the note to Leo. "Only its in Japanese."

"What does it say?" Leatherhead asked.

"Its says," Leo began. "Only four will do. Meet us again."

"Dude that must mean they want Raph to be with us," Mikey said, having calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry guys," April said, having been untied by Dr. Rockwell. "This is all our fault."

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "I feel terrible."

"It wasn't your guys' fault," Leo declared, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm just not looking forward to telling Father what happened."

"Poor D," Mikey said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I hate to think what's going to happen to him." Mondo went up to his friend and put his arm around him.

"We'll find him Mikey," Mondo said. "I promise. We'll get him back."

"I hope so," Mikey said with a sniffle. Mondo squeezed Mikey's shoulder and suddenly Mikey threw his arms around the gecko who wrapped him into a tight hug.

"C'mon Mikey lets go back to the lair," Mondo said softly. Mikey nodded sadly as he Leo, Karai and their friends made their way back to the lair. Al except for one, who had secretly followed the Shredder as he was leaving.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was being drug painfully by his leg by Tiger Claw as they neared the Shredder's lair. Donnie was struggling not to lose it. This was exactly like the nightmares he had had before. Only this wasn't a nightmare. This was the terrifying reality. Tiger Claw roughly threw Donnie down on the ground. Donnie tried to stand but the pain in his leg prevented him from doing so. Shredder walked towards the purple masked turtle, who was trying desperately not to show his fear. The armor clad man stared at Donnie for a minute. Then suddenly he shouted, "Stockman!"

"Y-yes Master Shredder?" Stockman stammered as he ran out of his lab.

"I want his leg treated properly," Shredder informed the scientist. This request surprised everyone, including Donnie himself. "You and Bradford tend to that," Shredder commanded.

"Master?" Dog-Pound began.

"Now!" Shredder boomed. This caused Dog-Pound and Stockman to leap into action and grab Donnie and take him out of the room.

"Master why you do that?" Rocksteady asked, giving Shredder a confused look.

"That turtle is the smartest of all the turtles," Shredder said. "I could use his talents."

"Master Shredder that ain't never gonna work!" Bebop exclaimed. "He ain't gonna turn against the others. I say we waste the sucker now!" Shredder quickly struck Bebop as hard as he could sending the warthog flying across the room.

"Never question me!" Shredder snarled, glaring at Bebop. "And never give me orders Zeck! Am I clear?"

"I'm sorry Master Shredder," Bebop stammered as he got to his feet. "I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood Zeck," Shredder growled as he turned and walked away from the terrified warthog.

"Master forgive me but I'm a bit confused," Tiger Claw said as he followed the Shredder out. "How exactly are you going to get the turtle to turn against the others?"

"With this," Shredder said, holding up a vial. "This contains a very powerful mind control drug. It will make him do anything I say and be under my complete control. I would rather it had been one of the stronger turtles but he'll have to do. Now give this to Stockman. He'll know what to do."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow as he exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie was having his leg tended by Stockman, while Dog-Pound watched with a scowl. After a few minutes Donnie spoke, "So what's the deal?" he asked. "Is this going to be like before when you just tended my injuries so you could torture me more?" Stockman said nothing. He merely smirked at the turtle. Just then Tiger Claw entered the room and stormed towards Donnie, vial in hand.

"Here," the tiger growled, thrusting the vial at Stockman. "The Master said to give this to the turtle."

"Oh yes," Stockman said, grabbing the vial from Tiger Claw. "This is just what I need."

"Wh-what's that?" Donnie stammered, his brown eyes wide. Stockman said nothing. He just gave Donnie an evil smile as he walked towards his with the vial.

"Hold him down," Stockman commanded.

"You don't give me orders Stockman," Dog-Pound snarled, glaring at Stockman.

"Perhaps I should get Master Shredder in here to give the orders," Stockman shot back. Dog-Pound said nothing as he grabbed Donnie's arms and held him tight. As much as the gaped toothed turtle struggled he couldn't break free. Donnie had no idea what was about to happen to him but all he knew it couldn't be anything good.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the turtles had arrived back at the lair, dreading the conversation that was about to take place. As they entered the lair they expected to see Splinter waiting there for them. But to their surprise the brown coated rat was having a conversation with Raph in Raph's room. "Sensei?" Leo said cautiously. Splinter turned his head and saw his children and their friends there.

"Ah my children you have returned," Splinter said, his voice surprisingly calm. "And you are unharmed I trust."

"Yes Father we are unharmed," Karai said.

"I am glad to hear that," Splinter said with a smile. Then he looked at April and Casey and smiled at the teens. "I am glad to see you both are unharmed," he said. "And that the mission was a success."

"You're not angry?" Leo said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I was at first Leonardo," Splinter admitted. "But Raphael and I have been talking and I realized that the three of you had to go and save your friends."

"Whew I'm so glad you're not mad," Mikey said with a smile.

"Where is Donatello?" Splinter asked, looking around for his second youngest son. Leo, Mikey and Karai exchanged looks, which Splinter noticed. "What has happened?" he asked.

"Well you see Father," Karai began. "Donnie got taken by the Shredder."

"What?!" Splinter shouted, causing his children to jump.

"Sensei it wasn't our fault," Leo began.

"I knew this would happen," Splinter began, ignoring Leo's comment. "I should have listened to my instincts and gone after you and brought you back home."

"Sensei we're really sorry," Leo began.

"Yeah me too," Mikey put in. "But don't worry Sensei. We can get Donnie back."

"No!" Splinter shouted, surprising the orange masked turtle. "You and Leonardo and Karai are not going anywhere!"

"But Sensei," Leo began.

"I said no Leonardo!" Splinter shouted. "You and your siblings will stay here! And now you have brought Slash and his team in as well. I am sorry you all came for nothing. I would very much like it if you left as well."

"No we won't!" Mikey shouted, surprising Splinter.

"Michelangelo," Splinter began.

"I'm sorry but enough is enough!" Mikey shouted. "Its bad enough you banned April and Casey from the lair. But now you want to ban our other friends too! That's going to far! No one is going to stop me from saving my brother and that includes you! I hate you for this!" Without another word Mikey stormed out of the lair with Mondo, Leatherhead, and Dr. Rockwell right behind him. Leo and Karai looked over at Splinter, who was standing wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Father but he's right," Karai said as she left with Leo right behind her. Leo gave his father one last look before he too left the lair.

"They're right Father," Raph said, suddenly appearing. To Splinter's shock he saw that his second oldest son had on his gear, including his sais.

"Raphael," Splinter began.

"My little brother needs his family," Raph declared, his green eyes determined. "And that includes me. I'm goin' too."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. A Surprising Savior

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 A Surprising Savior**

"Raphael I do not think that would be wise," Splinter said, after the initial shock of his son's words wore off.

"Sensei my brother needs me," Raphael said with determination. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna just sit here and do nothin'." With that Raphael began to wheel himself towards the lair exit.

"Raphael," Splinter began with caution as he grabbed his son's chair, stopping him. "It would not be wise for you to enter a battle. You are not used to fighting without using your legs."

"Well I've gotta try," Raphael declared as he pulled away from Splinter and wheeled out the door. Splinter let out a sigh as he followed his red masked son out the door. Raphael reached the ladder that lead to the surface. That's when his determination left and the depression set in again. Raphael sighed and hung his head sadly. Splinter put his hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"I am sorry my son," he said with great sadness.

"It was dumb of me to even think about goin'," Raphael said softly as he turned around and wheeled himself back to the lair.

"No it was not," Splinter said, as they entered the lair. "If you would like to learn how to fight I would be more than happy to.."

"What's the point?" Raphael said angrily. "It ain't like I'm ever gonna get to use it anyways!"

"Raphael," Splinter tried again.

"Just forget it!" Raphael shouted as he wheeled out of the room. Splinter let out a heavy sigh as he watched his son leave.

"I must find a way to fix this," Splinter said to himself. "Not just Raphael but all my children. I cannot bear the thought of my children hating me or resenting me. But first I must focus on Donatello and getting him back home. I just pray they can do it without any harm coming to them." With these thought Splinter went to the living room to await his children and their friends' return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello was struggling against Dog-Pound's grip as Stockman loomed over him with the vial. Stockman went to pry Donatello's mouth open when suddenly they heard grunts and the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. "What the..." Tiger Claw began as he went to investigate the noises. Suddenly the door flew open, with an enraged Slash on the other side. Wasting no time the snapping turtle charged plowing over Tiger Claw, who crashed into Stockman. Stockman dropped the vial on the ground and it shattered. Slash grabbed Dog-Pound and spun him hard through the air and into Fishface, who was coming to help. Both mutant went crashing to the ground. Donatello was just staring wide eyed at what was happening. Slash then picked up the purple masked turtle. "C'mon," he growled. "We're out of here." Without another word Slash charged through the door easily taking out the Foot Bots that had come onto the scene. By now Tiger Claw had gotten to his feet and was chasing down the two turtles. By now Slash was nearing the exit. But suddenly Shredder was in front of him and before Slash could react the armor clad man stuck with his blades extended, sending both Slash and Donatello to the ground. Slash quickly got to his feet and helped Donatello to his feet. "Think you can fight?" Slash asked.

"You bet I can," Donatello said, his brown eyes filled with determination.

"Good," Slash said gruffly. "'Cause you're gonna have to." With that Slash handed Donatello his bo and got out his mace. With that the two mutants charged both of them prepared to fight to the end. Shredder and his mutants were ready as well. Rocksteady charged full force at Slash and the two connected. But Slash turned and aimed his pointed shell at the rhino causing him to fall. Slash then swung his mace with all his might and knocked Rocksteady out cold. But suddenly a purple blast knocked Slash off his feet and onto the ground.

"Didn't count on me did ya?" Bebop taunted as he flew down. "Well I'm full of surprises!" With those words Bebop went flying in again and shot another blast at Slash. But Donatello had been watching and threw his bo at the warthog landing a direct hit to his energy pack, disabling it. But suddenly Donatello's feet went out from underneath him, as Tiger Claw's chain wrapped around his ankles. Donatello dropped his bo as he was drug across the floor. Suddenly Shredder was above him.

"Enough of these games," he growled as he extended his blades. Donatello's brown eyes went wide as the Shredder's blades started to come down on him. But just then he heard a loud cry: "Booyakashaw!" Looking up Donatello saw Michelangelo come flying in with Leonardo, Karai, Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead, April, Casey and Dr. Rockwell right behind him. Karai and Leonardo came swooping in and delivered hard kicks to Shredder's chest sending him flying. Leatherhead rammed into Tiger Claw sending him straight into Slash, who delivered a hard hit to the tiger. Michelangelo took out Dog-Pound with the help of Mondo while Casey, April took out Fishface and Dr. Rockwell took care of the Foot Bots.

"You ok Donnie?" Leonardo asked as he removed the chain from his brother's ankles and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine Leo," Donatello said with a smile. Then his eyes went wide as he saw Shredder come up behind Leonardo. "Leo look out!" Donatello shouted, pushing his brother out of the way while he dove the opposite way. Shredder let out a growl and swung his blades at Leonardo. But he missed and the blue masked turtle delivered another kick. But Shredder was prepared this time and grabbed the oldest turtle's foot and squeezed. Pain shot through Leonardo's foot and he had to bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Shredder then threw Leonardo hard into Donatello, sending both brothers to the ground. But Shredder's victory was short lived when Karai came to her brothers' rescue. Jumping high in the air the teen ninja twirled herself in the air and delivered a hard kick to Shredder's head sending him to the ground. Karai wasted no time and delivered another hard hit sending Shredder skidding across the ground.

"Time to end this," she growled, as she advanced on the Shredder.

"C'mon Karai lets go!" April shouted as she helped Donatello to his feet. Karai looked back and saw Michelangelo had helped Leonardo to his feet and was heading for the door with the rest of the group behind him. Karai hesitated for a moment, the urge for getting her vengeance being very strong. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Slash standing there.

"It can wait," was all he said. Karai nodded and without saying another word she ran out of the lair heading for her home along with the rest of her family and friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group was back in the sewers and they were met by a concerned looking Splinter. "My children you have returned," Splinter said the relief clear in his voice. Splinter pulled Donatello close and his purple masked son gladly returned his father's hug. "I am glad you are home and unharmed my son," Splinter said smiling at Donatello as they pulled apart.

"Me too," Donatello said, returning the smile.

"Slash," Splinter said, turning towards the snapping turtle. "I thank you and your team for once again helping my sons. But I must ask for some time alone with them and my daughter. So I would appreciate it if you were to leave us alone. And April you and Casey as well."

"I don't freaking believe this!" Michelangelo cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're kicking them out?! Again?!"

"Michelangelo," Splinter began.

"No its ok," April said with a heavy sigh. "We get it. C'mon Casey lets go."

"Right behind ya Red," Casey said, sounding really sad. With that the two teens looked sadly at their friends as they left the lair.

"Well we ain't leavin'," Slash declared, roughly.

"Slash perhaps it is best that we honor Splinter's wishes," Dr. Rockwell said.

"No way that ain't happenin'," Slash said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Raphael needs me right now and I ain't abandonin' 'im. I'll leave the room but I sure as Hell ain't leavin' the lair."

"Yeah same here," Mondo piped up. "I mean no disrespect here Master Splinter but Mikey's like a brother to me and I can't leave him like that."

"I believe we all feel the same," Leatherhead chimed in. "Please understand we have the highest respect for you Master Splinter but we are badly needed here. It is the best thing for your sons." Without another word Leatherhead and his friends left the room leaving a speechless Splinter behind.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9.** **Until the review please** **.**


	10. Shocking Words

**A/N: Ok everyone I'm back with a new chapter. The usual thanks are in order here. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Shocking Words**

As Splinter watched Slash and his team leave he turned back towards his children. "My children," he began.

"Let me guess," Mikey interrupted, surprising Splinter. "You're about to say 'this is for the best'? Am I right? Please. I don't have to stay and listen to the same thing again. I'm out of here!" With that Mikey began to leave the room. But he was stopped by Leo stepping in front of him.

"Mikey you're not going anywhere," Leo said, his blue eyes serious.

"Why should I stay and listen to the same bull Leo?" Mikey asked, his voice having an edge to it.

"Because," Leo began, his voice having the same edge to it. "Splinter asked you to Mikey. So show him some respect."

"Why should I Leo?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes stormy. "He doesn't show us any respect." Leo opened his mouth to respond but Donnie beat him to it.

"Mikey calm down," Donnie said, stepping in front of his younger brother. "And Leo's right. You need to show Sensei respect."

"Its his fault we're in this situation," Mikey pointed out. "He won't let us leave the lair and now he wants us to be totally isolated from our friends too."

"Mikey stop!" Leo shouted, balling his fists up. "It isn't Splinter's fault. Yes what you said is true but if its anyone's fault around here its mine."

"Leo that's not true," Karai said, shocked that her brother was saying this.

"Yes it is Karai," Leo said, his voice breaking. "If I had been a better leader none of this would be happening right now. If I had been a better leader then I wouldn't have lead us into that trap all those months ago and we wouldn't have been captured and tortured. And Raph wouldn't be paralyzed and going through Hell right now. So if you wanna blame anyone blame me." Leo lowered his head as the tears threatened to come. Mikey just stared at his oldest brother in shock. Donnie ran over to Leo and threw his arms around him.

"Leo this isn't your fault at all," Karai said softly. "Its mine. I was the one that was working with Shredder and helped capture you all to begin with. I deserve all the blame and harsh words. Not you. And certainly not you Father." Karai looked over at Splinter, who had a very sad look on his face.

"Oh my children how much you have suffered," Splinter whispered as he approached his children and pulled them all close to him. "I am so sorry you all are suffering like this. But you must know that I do not want to cause you all more pain. That is the last thing I want to do. I love you all so very much." All his children embraced him back. Except for Mikey. The orange masked turtle pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms. "Michelangelo," Splinter said as he pulled away from his other children. "I could not bear it if you hated me my son." Splinter's voice was full of sadness as the tears threatened to come.

"I don't hate you Sensei," came Mikey's soft reply. "I could never hate you. I'm just really mad at you."

"I know you are my son," Splinter said standing in front of his son and putting his hands on his shoulders. "And I am sorry about that. But sometimes a parent must do things that their children may not like. But it is for their own good."

"I just don't get how isolating us from everything is for our own good," Mikey declared. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "But I'm not gonna argue the point. I'm just too tired for that. But Leo you gotta stop blaming yourself for this. You too Karai. Its not your guys' fault." Then suddenly Mikey ran up to his oldest brother and sister and pulled them in a tight hug. "I love you guys," he whispered.

"We love you too little brother," Leo said with a smile as he rubbed Mikey's head.

"Yeah," Karai chimed in. "Now no more grumpy Mikey. Ok? Leave that to Raph."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a smile. "Speaking of Raph I'm gonna check on him. But Leo I think you should get you feet looked at. They're awful swollen. And D you should get you leg looked at to."

"Don't worry Mikey I got this," Donnie said with a gap toothed grin.

"You mean we've got this," Karai chimed in. Donnie smiled at his sister and with that Mikey left to check on Raph while Karai and Splinter went to tend to Leo and Donnie's injuries.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey went down the hallway towards Raph's room when suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him. "Whoa what the.." he muttered, grabbing the wall for support.

"You ok Mikey?" a voice said from behind him. Mikey turned and saw Mondo Gecko standing there, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Mondo," Mikey said, shaking his head to clear it. "Just got a little dizzy that's all."

"Maybe you should rest," Mondo suggested as he took Mikey's arm and lead him into his room.

"I was gonna check on Raph," Mikey said, his voice coming out very soft.

"Slash is in there right now," Mondo informed his friend. "And I think LH and the Doc are gonna see if they can help with Leo and Donnie." Mikey gave the gecko a look of surprise. "Yeah we kind of heard," Mondo admitted. "The walls are pretty thin around here."

"Its cool," Mikey said as he sat down on the bed and leaned his head back against the pillows.

"Mikey how come you were bein' so mean to Splinter?" Mondo asked, sitting on the bed beside his friend.

"'Cause he's being mean to me," Mikey replied. Then he let out a sigh. "I just get so sick of being the cheerful one all the time ya know? Its not easy."

"I know Mikey," Mondo said, putting a hand on Mikey's arm. "But Splinter means well. He loves you a lot ya know."

"I know," Mikey said, looking down at his bed spread. "And I love him too. And he's usually right about these things. But he's not here. And I think he knows he's not and doesn't care. That's what really makes me mad."

"Mikey I may not know Splinter as well as you do but I do know this," Mondo said. "Splinter isn't the type that does things just to make you guys miserable. Everything he's ever done has been for you guys' best interest."

"Well," Mikey began. "Maybe. But I.." But suddenly Mondo and Mikey heard a loud crash come from Raph's room.

"Guess Slash isn't havin' much luck with Raph," Mondo commented.

"All that noise is making my head hurt worse," Mikey whined as he put his hands on the side of his head and layed down. Mondo sighed and patted Mikey's shell.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Mondo thought. "I just hope Slash is makin' some progress."

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in Raph's room Slash was having a conversation with his friend. Or rather he was having an argument. "Raphael I know you've been trough Hell and back," Slash was saying. "But you need to stop fellin' sorry for yourself. Its pathetic. And that ain't you."

"Who the Hell asked ya for your opinion Slash!" Raph snarled, throwing a lamp at Slash. The snapping turtle dodged the lamp and it shattered against the wall.

"Ok this shit is gonna stop right now!" Slash growled as he stormed towards Raph. Slash grabbed the red masked turtle and drug him out of his bed.

"Get the Hell off of me Slash!" Raph shouted as he struggled to break loose from Slash's grip. But Slash paid him not attention and drug him out of the room. Once they got to the living room Slash dropped Raph to the ground. "Why the Hell did ya bring me here?" Raph demanded.

"Just provin' a point," Slash declared, crossing his arms.

"What that you can drag me out of bed?" Raph scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "I'm just gonna go back to bed ya know."

"Go ahead," Slash said. Raph gave his friend a look so Slash continued. "Go ahead," he repeated. "Go back to bed. But I ain't helpin' ya. If ya wanna go back to bed then your gonna have to take yourself."

"How?" Raph demanded. "My wheelchair ain't here."

"Then figure out another way to get there," Slash declared.

"You're really gonna make me crawl there?" Raph asked, the surprise and shock clear in his voice.

"Like I said," Slash growled. "I ain't gonna help ya." Raph stared at Slash for a minute. Then he realized hi friend was serious. So Raph began to crawl his way back to his room, grunting and swearing the entire time. He hadn't got but a couple of feet when Leo came limping out of Donnie's lab with Karai, Donnie, Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead and Splinter behind him.

"What is going on here?" Splinter demanded going up to Raph. Then he looked angrily at Slash. "Why are you allowing Raphael to do this?" he demanded.

"Its for his own good," Slash declared. "He has to learn how to do things on his own. Trust me it'll help 'im."

"How is humiliating him helping him?" Karai demanded as she went beside Raph to help him.

"No," Raph growled. "I got this."

"My son," Splinter began.

"I said I got this!" Raph shouted surprise Splinter. Then he said much calmer, "Just please let me do this." By now Mondo and Mikey had come out to see what was going on. "I'm gonna do this!" Raph said with force. "I've gotta do this!" With that he grunted and with all his might he pulled himself forward. Then something happened that shocked everyone.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Hope

**A/N:Thank you all for your reviews** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Hope**

The group all gasped when they saw what just happened. Raphael got up on his hand and flipped himself onto his hands and began to walk using his hands and arms back to his room. "Told ya he could do it," Slash said with a smile.

"There," Raphael said after he caught his breath and pulled himself back into his bed. "Are ya satisfied Slash?"

"Yeah I am," Slash said,happy with himself. "I knew all ya needed was a push."

"You see Raph," Karai said, walking over to her brother's bed and sitting on the edge. "I told you you weren't useless. You just need to figure out how to do things without using your legs."

"Can I fight without using my legs?" Raphael asked, looking at his sister with pain filled eyes.

"There are many ways to fight that don't require the use of your legs," Dr. Rockwell put it. Everyone gave the monkey a look of surprise. "I've been looking into this ever since I found out of Raphael's paralysis," he informed his friends.

"So have I," Leonardo chimed in. "And I've been practicing some of those techniques. Figured they'd come in handy since my feet aren't as strong as they once were."

"Yeah well it wouldn't do me any good anyways," Raphael said as he reached for his covers. "We can't even leave the lair so what's the point?"

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty," Splinter chimed in suddenly causing everyone to look at him with surprise. "I think it would do Raphael some good if he were to get some fresh air. And I would be more than happy to teach you some of those techniques."

"Hold on here let me get this straight," Michelangelo said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You're ok with us leaving the lair?"

"Yes I am Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"Why the sudden change Sensei?" Donatello asked, surprised the Splinter was saying this.

"After seeing how this was affecting all of you I had to change my opinion," Splinter informed everyone. "And I realized that you are capable of defending yourselves. I should have know that all along. I was just so afraid of losing you boys again that I could not see anything else. And while I am still afraid of that it would be selfish of me to keep you here. And more harmful to you all. And that is something far worse."

"We know you're scared Father," Leonardo said softly. "And that's understandable."

"Yeah," Michelangelo chimed in. "And you wanna know something? I..I'm scared too. In fact every time I leave the lair I'm terrified I won't come back and that my nightmares'll come true."

"I know how you feel Mikey," Donatello said, his voice barely audible. "And tonight was my nightmares came true. And that's what the really terrifying thing is. That they could happen again. But we gotta face our fears. Otherwise they'll take over and we'll be paralyzed by them."

"Tell me about it," Raphael muttered.

"But Raph you've gotta face your demons too," Donatello said, turning to face his older brother.

"Donnie I.." Raphael began.

"Donnie's right Raph," Leonardo put in. "We all have to face our demons. Mikey and Donnie face theirs every time they go out."

"What about you Leo?" Raphael said roughly. Leonardo's blue eyes widened and Raphael continued, "You say we all gotta face out demons. What about your demons? Do you face 'em?"

"I.." Leonardo began, not quite sure how to respond to this.

"That's what I thought," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. "Geeze that is so typical Leo. You lecture me 'bout not facing my demons when really you should be lecturin' yourself 'bout that. 'Cause I think we all know you haven't faced yours."

"You're right Raph," Leonardo said quietly. "I haven't faced my demons."

"Thought so," Raphael grumbled crossing his arms.

"But its not easy to even admit them," Leonardo said with a sigh. "And to be honest its..well its embarrassing."

"Leo we're all family here," Karai said, putting her hand on her blue masked brother's shoulder. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about with us."

"You're sister is right my son," Splinter declared. "None of you should feel ashamed to admit your fears. Only if you admit them can you ever get past them."

"Truer words were never spoken," Dr. Rockwell said with a nod.

"What do you say Raph?" Leonardo said, giving his slightly younger brother a smile. "Wanna work on our demons together? You know? Help each other or something like that?"

"It would do you some good Raphael," Slash said quietly. Raphael looked at his friend then looked back at his family, who were staring at him with hopeful faces.

"I'll think about it," the red masked turtle said softly.

"That's good enough Raph," Leonardo said as he stood and exited Raphael's room with the rest of his family and friends right behind him.

"Think he really means that?" Michelangelo asked quietly as the group walked towards the living room.

"I think the fact that he didn't blow up at us is progress," Donatello pointed out.

"I agree with ya on that one brainiac," Slash said patting Donatello on the back.

"So Sensei does this mean April and Casey can come back?" Michelangelo asked, looking at Splinter with hope filled eyes.

"Yes it does Michelangelo," Splinter said with a small smile. Suddenly Michelangelo threw his arms around Splinter, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Father," Michelangelo said happily. "I'm gonna call them right now!" With those words the orange masked turtle ran off to call his friends.

"I'm glad you finally got some sense talked into you Father," Karai said with a smile as she put her arm around Splinter.

"Seeing my children happy far out weighs any fears I may have," Splinter declared with a smile. "Come let us get some rest." With that Splinter and his children and their friends went to get some much needed rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael sat in his bed debating on rather he should try to sleep or not. But soon that decision was taken out of his hands when he heard the door open. Turing his head Raphael saw Slash enter the room. "If you're gonna drag me out of my bed again be prepared to take a punch to the head," he said, half jokingly half seriously.

"I ain't gonna do that," Slash said with a half smile. "Feel like doin' some exercises?"

"What the Hell?" Raphael said with a shrug. "It ain't like I'm gonna sleep anyways." With those words Raphael pulled himself out of bed and onto the ground. After adjusting his legs Raphael looked up at Slash. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now its my turn," Slash declared, standing in front of his friend. "Pull yourself up," he said holding out his arm.

"What?" Raphael asked, giving his friend a confused look.

"Wrap your arms around my arm and pull yourself up," Slash said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Slash I don't," Raphael began.

"Just do it!" Slash shouted, surprising Raphael.

"Alright Slash calm you ass down damn," Raphael said as he pulled himself towards Slash and reached for his arm. After a couple of attempts Raphael grabbed Slash's arm and pulled himself up.

"Good," Slash said, lifting Raphael off the ground. "Now swing yourself. And no arguin'." With a grunt Raphael began to swing himself. But soon he lost his grip and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Raphael growled, punching the ground.

"Ya did good," Slash said, kneeling beside his friend and helped him adjust himself.

"Yeah I guess," Raphael said with a sigh as he slapped his knees. When he did this something amazing happened. His foot moved. Raphael's green eyes went wide with shock as did Slash's eyes. "Did ya see that Slash?" Raphael asked, his voice coming out very soft.

"Yeah I did," Slash said, amazed at what he saw. "Do it again." With that Raphael hit his knee again. And once again his foot moved.

"I'm gonna try somethin'," Raphael declared. With that he stared at his feet and said. "C'mon you stupid toe. Move." And to Slash's shock Raphael's big toe moved.

"Whoa," Slash breathed as he sat on the ground.

"I knew it," Raphael said with a grin. "I knew eventually they'd move."

"That's great my friend," Slash said, patting Raphael on his back.

"Look Slash do my a favor?" Raphael said. "Don't say nothin' to anyone ok? I wanna wait 'til I can completely walk to say anything."

"They won't hear nothin' from me," Slash said.

"Thanks," Raphael said with a smile. "C'mon lets get some sleep." With that the two mutants went to get some need sleep both of them hopeful of what was to come.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. Foolish Decisions

**A/N Thank you to all my readers and followers.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 Foolish Decisions**

Leo awoke to the sound of crashing and people cursing. "What the.." the blue masked turtle muttered opening his eyes. To his shock he saw that he wasn't in his bed. Instead he was on the roof top of the TCRI building. "How'd I get here?" Leo wondered as he got to his feet. Just then he heard a thud and a grunt. Leo looked over and saw Mikey groaning and laying on his side. "Mikey!" Leo cried running over to his youngest brother's side and kneeling beside him. "Mikey are you ok?" Leo asked, helping Mikey to his feet.

"Yeah I think so," Mikey said, shaking his head. "But where's Donnie and Karai?" Both brothers looked around and saw Donnie and Karai fighting with Shredder and Tiger Claw. The brothers went to help their siblings only to be blocked by Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Hello little turtles," Rocksteady said, smiling evilly as he raised his arm striking the brothers and sending them to the ground. Leo groaned and shook his head trying to clear it. Just then to his horror he heard Karai cry out, "Donnie!" Leo looked over and saw Donnie fall to the ground, blood pouring out of his side as Shredder's blades retracted from his shell. Donnie's eyes rolled back into his head then they closed.

"No!" Leo cried out. But before he could help Karai Shredder struck again. This time he hit Karai directly in her chest running her threw and sending her into a pool of her own blood where she remained still. "Karai!" Leo cried. Just then he heard Mikey cry out as Rocksteady rammed him with his horn, taring his shell wide open. Leo's eye went wide with horror as he witnessed what had just happened. Shredder loomed over him. Leo expected him to finish him off as well. But to Leo's shock he didn't. Instead Shredder spoke to him.

"And now you live with this," was all Shredder said. With that Shredder and his goons were gone. Leo ran over to Mikey and knelt beside him.

"Mikey," he whispered, taking his baby brother's hand as the tears came. "Oh Mikey I'm sorry."

"Leo," Mikey wheezed out. "Leo why..why did you let this happen? Why didn't you save us?"

"Mikey I.." Leo chocked out.

"You were supposed to save us," Mikey whispered as he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

"Mikey no.." Leo chocked out, the tears flowing. "I'm sorry Mikey. I'm so sorry I failed you guys. I let you all down." With that Leo lowered his head and sobbed for his lost family.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo awoke with a start, the sweat pouring down his face and mixing with the tears that were already there. "It was just a dream," he whispered, covering his face with his hands. "Just a dream." Leo shivered and sat up in his bed. "There's no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep," he muttered. With that Leo got out of bed and walked out to the living room, which was dark. Sitting on the couch Leo leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "I can't let my family down again," the oldest turtle said to himself. "I won't let that happen. When we go out again I'll make damn sure they're protected. Even if I have to die to do it. But I've gotta make myself stronger. I've gotta keep training." With those thoughts Leo went into the dojo to practice. But the Leo's surprise the dojo wasn't empty. Donnie was in there pushing against the wall with his weaker leg. When the purple masked heard the door open he turned his head. "Hey Leo," the gaped toothed turtle said as he sat up. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," was Leo's reply. "So I figured I'd get some training in. What about you?"

"Same," Donnie said as he layed back down and began to push on the wall again.

"Want some help?" Leo asked, kneeling beside his younger brother.

"Sure," Donnie said with a smile. With that Leo knelt in front of Donnie and held his hands up.

"Don't let me push your legs down," Leo commanded as Donnie put his feet in Leo's hands. With that Leo pushed on Donnie's feet and Donnie pushed back. Smiling Leo pushed harder. Donnie's right leg held strong but his left leg was visibly shaking. Donnie groaned and the sweat poured down his face as he gritted his teeth, fighting through the pain. Finally it was to much as Donnie's leg fell. "Good," Leo said with a smile. "That was really good Donnie."

"Thanks," Donnie panted as he sat up. "Your turn now Leo."

"You sure you don't wanna rest?" Leo asked, not wanting Donnie to over do it.

"Nah I'm fine," Donnie declared with a wave of his hand. "Now c'mon lay down" With that Leo layed on his back and put his feet in Donnie's hands. When Donnie closed his hands around Leo's feet he stopped. "Leo you sure you want to do this?" the purple masked turtle asked. "Your feet are awful swollen."

"I'm fine Donnie," Leo insisted. "Lets do this."

"Ok," Donnie said, still unsure about this. "If you're sure." With that Donnie pushed on Leo's feet. Leo groaned in pain and pushed back.

"Push harder Donnie," Leo grunted as the sweat poured off of him.

"Leo I don't think.." Donnie began.

"I said push harder!" Leo shouted, startling Donnie. Donnie pushed harder on Leo's feet causing his legs to shake. "Urgh," Leo groaned as the pain washed over him.

"Ok that's it I'm stopping," Donnie said releasing Leo's feet. "You're obviously in pain Leo."

"I can handle it," Leo declared as he panted for breath.

"Leo its ok if you can't handle this," Donnie began.

"I said I can handle it Donnie!" Leo shouted, siting up abruptly. "But obviously you can't! So I'll go where I can train my own way" With that Leo turned and stormed out of the dojo. Donnie stood and ran after his older brother, who was heading for the lair exit.

"Leo wait!" Donnie said running out of the lair after the blue masked turtle. But Leo paid his brother no attention and walked up the latter that lead to the surface. "Leo hold up!" Donnie cried running in front of his brother. "This isn't such a good idea."

"Donnie.." Leo began.

"No Leo listen to me," Donnie said with force putting his hands on Leo's chest. "We need to go back to the lair. We don't even have our weapons or T-coms with us. What if something happens?"

"Donnie nothing is..." Leo began. But he was interrupted by a blast of purple going through the air, knocking both him and Donnie to the ground.

"Woo yeah son tonight's my lucky night!" Bebop cried as he swooped through the air. The warthog hit Leo and Donnie again sending them once again to the ground. "Oh yea!" he cheered as he flew down and picked Donnie up by his arm. "You're coming with me son," Bebop said, his face inches from Donnie's. "Master Shredder still has plans for you." With that Bebop hit Donnie hard in the head knocking him out.

"No!" Leo cried out, running towards Bebop. But Bebop blasted Leo once again sending him into a brick wall. Leo groaned and rubbed his head. When he looked up again to his horror Bebop was gone. And Donnie was gone with him. "Damn it!" Leo growled, punching the wall. "Why the Hell didn't I listen to Donnie? I should've stopped when he told me too. And now he's gone. Again. And its all my fault. I failed him. But I won't lose him. I'm gonna get him back myself." With these thought Leo went after Bebop, knowing where the Shredder's lair was, determined to save his little brother on his own.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. An Unexpected Foe

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 An Unexpected Foe**

Leonardo followed the trail of purple that Bebop's pack had left. The blue masked turtle knew it was foolish of him to go alone and without his weapons but at the current moment all he could think about was getting Donatello back. So Leonardo jumped from roof to roof until he ran into someone. Literally. The two collided and hit the ground with a thud. "Hey watch it!" a familiar voice cried out as Leonardo was shoved off of him.

"Casey?" Leonardo said, surprised his friend was there.

"Leo?" Casey said, his voice full of the same surprise.

"What are you doing here?" the pair said at the same time.

"Donnie was taken by Bebop," Leonardo informed his friend.

"And you were gonna rescue him alone?" Casey asked not even bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Well obviously," Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes.

"No offence Leo but that's like seriously dumb," Casey said with a slight laugh.

"Ugh I don't have time to sit here a debate this with you," Leonardo growled. "I've gotta save Donnie!"

"Well I'm comin' with ya," Casey said as he pulled out his T-com. "I'm letting the others know whats' goin' on."

"Fine whatever lets just go," Leonardo snapped as he jumped to the next roof. Casey groaned and went after his friend after sending an SOS message to Karai and Michelangelo and letting them know to track his T-Com. But unknowingly to Casey he had also sent the same message to Raphael, who was struggling to sleep. After reading the message Raphael sat up in bed and pulled back his covers

"Slash wake up," the red masked turtle hissed shaking Slash's arm.

"Huh?" Slash muttered rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Raphael?"

"Leo and Casey need our help," Raphael informed his friend as he slid out bed and into his chair. "Donnie's been captured again. C'mon I'm already trackin' 'em." With that Raphael grabbed his gear and sais and wheeled out the door.

"Right behind ya," Slash said, grabbing his mace. With that the two turtles headed out of the lair. But to their shock they found the Shell Raiser was already gone.

"Damn it Karai and Mikey must've already left," Raphael grumbled.

"And my team too," Slash grumbled. "Those sons of bitches didn't even come get me when they left."

"They probably didn't want to wake me," Raphael grumbled, sounding really disappointed.

"Well that don't mean we can't still go," Slash said, grabbing the back of Raphael's chair and pushing him out the lair. "This way don't have any ladders to climb," Slash informed his friend.

"Just step on it," Raphael grumbled. With that the snapping turtle ran at top speed both of them hoping they'd be able to help save Donatello.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Casey had arrived at the Shredder's new lair. By now the pair had met up with Michelangelo, Karai, April, Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell. "Hey where's Slash?" Casey asked, surprised Slash wasn't there.

"I knew we were forgettin' somethin'," Mondo said, slapping his forehead. "Man he's gonna be pissed as Hell when we get back."

"Never mind about that," Leonardo hissed, putting his katana that Michelangelo had given him in their holders. "We've gotta save Donnie. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Leo you're the leader," April pointed out. "Its your call." Leonardo gave the redhead an unsure look. "Leo it'll be fine," April said gently, putting her hand on Leonardo's arm.

"I don't know," Leonardo said softly. "Maybe someone else should lead. What if I mess up?"

"Leo that won't happen," Karai said, with a small amount of force. "You can do this."

"Yeah bro," Michelangelo said with a smile. "We believe in you." Leonardo smiled back at his friends.

"You really think I can do this?" he asked.

"Of course we do," Dr. Rockwell said. "After all you are a well experienced leader." Leonardo smiled at his monkey friend and motioned for the group to follow him.

"Ok," Leonardo whispered, once they were inside. "We're gonna split up. Mikey you and Leatherhead go left. Casey you, Karai and Dr. Rockwell go right. Mondo you and April are with me. We'll go straight."

"Got it," the group said together as they dispersed. Leonardo, April and Mondo went straight hoping to find some sign of Donatello or Shredder and his goons.

"Geeze this place is huge," Mondo whispered as he scanned the area.

"Shh," Leonardo hissed. "Quiet. Someone will.." But before he could finish the sentence suddenly the duo was flung backwards by Rocksteady, who had heard them approaching, and into the wall.

"Hello little turtle," Rocksteady sneered. "And you brought a little girl and a little lizard too. Good. More for me to smash."

"Hey dude I'm a gecko not a lizard," Mondo shouted, glaring at Rocksteady.

"It matters not," Rocksteady declared, putting on his brass knuckles. "Both smash the same." With that Rocksteady charged towards the duo full force. But Leonardo and Mondo were ready and jumped to the side causing Rocksteady to crash into the wall. Snorting in rage the rhino charged again. This time he connected and sent Leonardo threw the air and he landed hard on the ground. But Mondo was ready and he hit Rocksteady hard with his skateboard. But the skateboard broke and Rocksteady laughed at the orange skinned gecko. "Nice try little lizard," he scoffed raising his fist to strike Mondo. But April was watching and she kicked the rhino as hard as she could, sending him to the ground. Then together April, Mondo and Leonardo attacked, sending Rocksteady to the ground unconscious.

"C'mon," Leonardo said after catching his breath. "Lets go find the others." With that the turtle, the human, and the gecko left to meet up with the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Leatherhead were scanning the area in search of any signs of activity. But it wasn't long before the activity found them. Soon they found themselves face to face with Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound. "Alright this is exactly what I need," Dog-Pound said cracking his knuckles.

"You mean exactly what we need," Michelangelo shot back as he got out his nunchakus. "Booyakashaw!" With those words Michelangelo and Leatherhead attacked. Leatherhead charged at Tiger Claw full force. But the assassin was ready and quickly dodged the attack. Tiger Claw then hit Leatherhead hard with his chain sending the alligator to the ground. Before Leatherhead could recover Tiger Claw blasted him with his laser gun, stunning him. Michelangelo went to help his friend but he was stopped by Dog-Pound tacking him to the ground. The orange masked turtle threw the wolf off of him and hit him hard with his nunchakus. "Trust me son you do not want a piece of me!" Michelangelo cried out.

"I'll teach you you pathetic piece of sewer garbage!" Dog-Pound snarled as he charged forward. But Michelangelo wasn't going down any time soon and he was fueled by determination. And that was not letting his fear get the better of him. Michelangelo shook away his fear and let his only concern be rescuing Donatello. "For you Donnie," the freckled faced turtle thought. With those thought Michelangelo charged and lept as high as he could and wrapped the chain of his nunchakus around Dog-Pound's wrists and with all his might he flung him hard into Tiger Claw and both went down. By now Leatherhead had recovered and he slammed into the pair, ramming them both into the concrete wall and knocking them out.

"Come my friend," the mutant alligator said. "Lets find the others." With that the turtle and alligator left to catch up with the others.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai, Dr. Rockwell and Casey were doing their own searching. "Man this sucks," Casey muttered. "This place is huge. How are we.." But before the teen could finish his thought suddenly him and his friends were knocked off their feet by a purple blast.

"What the.." Karai cried out as she and her friends got to their feet.

"Ooh yeah take that suckers!" Bebop cried out as he flew over head. "And take this too! With that he flew forward and head butted the trio making sure his sharp tusks hit them. The group flew backwards only to be met with the mechanical leg of Fishface/

"You thought this was going to be easy?" Fishface sneered. "Well fun time is over."

"Damn right it is," Karai growled, glaring at the fish.

"You two handle him," Dr. Rockwell said. "I've got this little piggy's number."

"Hey man don't call me little piggy!" Bebop snarled, as he shot another blast at the monkey.

"Oh please," Dr. Rockwell scoffed. With that he shot his own blast at Bebop, catching him by surprise and causing him to lose control of himself. Dr. Rockwell quickly used that to his advantage and swung up on one of the pipes and delivered a hard kick to Bebop's chest, sending him flying backwards where Casey was waiting. Casey hit Bebop hard with his hockey stick, knocking his out cold. "Well done Casey," Dr. Rockwell praised.

"Thanks Doc," Casey said with a grin. The duo looked up and saw that Karai had easily taken Fishface out. Satisfied the trio left in search of the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the entire group had met back up. By now they had reached the center of the building. "Great and still no sign of Donnie!" Casey groaned.

"You want a sign?" a voice said from the shadows. "Here's your sign!" Before any of them could react a large blast knocked them off their feet. Suddenly the figure jumped out from the shadows and attacked. He took out April, Casey, Mondo, and Dr. Rockwell with ease. And he had his sights on Leonardo and Michelangelo starting towards the two brothers. "You two are mine," he snarled, taking out his weapon. Leatherhead stepped up to intercept but Leonardo held up his hand.

"No," the oldest turtle commanded. "Me and Mikey got this."

"But Leo," Karai began. But she was stopped by Leatherhead putting his hand on her shoulder. Locking eyes the teen ninja nodded her head, knowing she should do what Leonardo said.

"You want us?" Leonardo growled, aiming his katanas at the figure. "You got us!"

"Yeah bring it on!" Michelangelo snarled, trying not to show how scared he was.

"You two are going to regret saying that," the figure snarled back.

"Hold it that voice sounds really familiar," Casey said scratching his head.

"Yeah it sounds like.." April began. Then her blue eyes widened when it dawned on her who the figure was. "Donnie!" she cried out

 **A/N Don't you all just hate my little cliffies lol. But I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. A Powerful Mind

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers out there. Sorry for not thanking you all personally but once again my reviews aren't showing up. But anyways h** **ere's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14** **A Powerful Mind**

"Donnie" April cried out, surprising everyone. "The figure is Donnie!" she cried out again. Leo and Mikey were caught off guard by their friend's words, causing them to be distracted. The figure used that to his advantage and swung his bo, hitting the brothers hard. Leo and Mikey fell hard to the ground and the figure went in to kick them. But Mikey thought quickly and grabbed the figure's foot and flung his sideways, sending him into Leatherhead. Leatherhead grabbed to figure and pinned his arms to his side, being careful not to hurt him. Leo then went and removed the mask from the figure's face. And to his shock he saw that it was indeed Donnie that was under the mask. "Donnie?!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide with shock. "What? I mean how.."

"Surprise Leonardo," Donnie said, his voice coming out rough and cruel. "Time to teach you your place." Leo gave Donnie a confused look. But before he could say anything suddenly Donnie broke free of Leatherhead's grip and slammed into Leo knocking him into Dr. Rockwell and sending them both to the ground. Mikey just stood there, stunned and confused to what was happening. Donnie looked over at his little brother and gave him a cold look. Before Mikey knew what was happening Donnie kicked him hard in the plastron sending him into Mondo, who was coming to help his friend. Then Donnie turned his attention to Karai and April, whose eyes were wide with shock and confusion.

"Donnie why are you doing this?" April cried out as she and Karai backed away from her friend.

"I'm sick and tired of being called weak and pathetic," came Donnie's cold growl. "Its time to show all of you just how strong and powerful I really am!"

"My friend," Leatherhead began, stepping in front of Donnie. "You are clearly not yourself."

"Oh but I am," Donnie growled, glaring at Leatherhead. "For the first time in my life I'm myself." By now Leo and Mikey had recovered from their blow along with Mondo and Dr. Rockwell.

"Dude what the heck is wrong with Donnie?" Mikey whispered, his blue eyes wide.

"I have no idea," Leo whispered back. Dr. Rockwell closed his eyes in an effort to read Donnie's mind.

"I believe I know the reason," Dr. Rockwell declared. But before he could get a word out suddenly the door burst opened and Slash and Raph came rushing in.

"Raph?!" Leo and Mikey cried out, shocked to see their brother there. "What are you doing here?" Leo asked, unable to hide to shock in his voice

"Just couldn't stay away," Raph declared with a grin. Then suddenly he was knocked backwards by Donnie. Raph fell out of his wheelchair and onto the floor. "What the Hell?" he mumbled pulling himself up. Suddenly more members joined the party. Rocksteady, Bebop, Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Fishface joined the group, all of them looking pissed. When Fishface saw Raph a sort of smile went across his scaly face.

"AH Raphael," he hissed as he made his way towards Raph, who was making his way towards his wheelchair. But unfortunately for Raph Fishface saw this and he launched his mechanical leg at the chair, shattering it. Raph whipped his head towards Fishface, glaring at the mutant. "Aw what's wrong Raphael?" Fishface mocked as he picked Raph up by the back of his shell. "Got no kick in ya?" Fishface laughed cruelly at Raph, who growled under his breath.

"No," Raph growled, balling his fists. "But I still got a Hell of a punch Scale head!" With those words Raph swung and with all his might punched Fishface as hard as he could sending him flying. Fishface dropped Raph in the process but instead of falling to the ground Raph flipped and landed on his hands.

"Yeah go Raph!" Mikey cheered. But his cheer was interrupted by Dog-Pound slamming hard into him taking him to the ground. "Arg my head," Mikey grumbled, rubbing his head. But the youngest turtle didn't have time to recover because Dog-Pound slammed him again, sending his skidding across the floor.

"Mikey!" Mondo shouted, running to help his friend. The orange skinned gecko hit Dog-Pound hard in the head with his skateboard, sending him to the ground. Dog-Pound let out a snarl and whipped around to face the gecko. "Cowabunga!" Mondo shouted, using a trick Splinter had taught him. He leaned back on his tail a sprung forward and with all his might he kicked Dog-Pound, sending him sailing across the room. "You ok Mikey?" Mondo asked, helping Mikey to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good bro," Mikey said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that his head was pounding. Just then the duo heard a thud and saw that Tiger Claw had landed a hard blow to Leo and Karai. But to their relief Leo and Karai quickly recovered and fighting together the brother and sister grabbed hands and jumped up together. Then they let go and spun in unison delivering incidental kicks that floored the assassin. "Way to go dudes!" Mikey cried out. Leo and Karai looked over and smiled back. Just then they heard grunting and saw that Leatherhead had just sent Rocksteady flying through the cement wall while April, Dr. Rockwell and Bebop were having a battle of their own. The monkey and warthog were delivering blast after blast while at the same time dodging the others blasts. Finally the pair succeeded in taking out the warthog. Dr. Rockwell distracted Bebop with his blast and April kicked him hard in the chest sending him to the group. Then redhead then delivered another kick, knocking Bebop out cold. Slash and Casey had gone to help Raph deal with Fishface.

"Lets take this bastard down!" Raph cried out as he grabbed Slash and Casey's arms for support.

"Ready for that trick I taught ya?" Slash asked.

"Hell yeah!" Raph cried. "Lets do this!" With that Raph pulled himself up on Slash's arm and they exchanged a look. Then Slash threw Raph launching his through the air. While air born Raph grabbed his sais and succeeded in taking out Fishface's legs in the process while Casey delivered a hard hit to Fishface's head. "Yeah!" he cried as he did a roll as he landed. But when he rolled Raph found himself staring up at Donnie. "Donnie.." Raph began. But he was interrupted by Donnie picking him up by his shell and throwing him hard into the ground. A crack was heard as Raph's shell cracked. Raph let out a cry of pain and Donnie was about to pound him again.

"No!" Leo and Mikey cried out.

"Raph!" Casey, April and Karai cried out

"Raphael!" Slash cried out running to help his friend. But before he could a voice cried out, "Enough!" Instantly Donnie dropped Raph and stood at attention. The group all watched as the Shredder walked into the room.

"Come," Shredder commanded, motioning towards Donnie. To everyone's shock Donnie obeyed and walked towards the Shredder. "Kneel," Shredder commanded. Donnie shocked everyone yet again when he knelt before the Shredder.

"Donnie what are you doing bro?" Mikey cried out, taking a step towards his brother. But Mikey swayed and nearly fell. Leo had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Easy there Mikey," Leo said gently, steadying his brother. Leo looked over and saw that Slash and Casey were helping Raph get up and Slash held Raph off the ground. The rest of Shredder's goons had retreated when their master entered the room.

"I'm obeying my Master," Donnie replied without emotion.

"But D he's not your Master," Casey objected.

"He is now," came Donnie's cold response. "He should have been all along."

"What the Hell did you do to him?!" Karai shouted, glaring at the man she had once called father.

"He's under some sort of mind control," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. "I've been trying to break through it but no luck."

"Yes he's under my control now," Shredder said cruelly. "And nothing you van do will ever break it. He's mine now. And now you will see what he's capable of. Show them Donatello."

"Yes Master," Donnie said, going over to a button on the wall and pressing it. Suddenly the ceiling opened up revealing several rockets that were aimed at them. Gasping the group realized what was about to happen.

"Donnie no!" Leo cried out.

"Goodbye," Donnie said as he and the Shredder left the room. Once they were at a safe distance Donnie got out a hand held detonator and pressed the button on it launching the rockets and sending the room up in a series of explosions.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. A Narrow Escape

**A/N I feel like a broken record lol. But thank you so much for the reviews. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 A Narrow Escape**

The rockets exploded and engulfed the room in flames. Slash grabbed Raphael, April, Casey and Karai and threw himself on top of them knowing his hard shell would protect them against the flames. Leatherhead grabbed Dr. Rockwell, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Mondo and did the same as Slash did. Leatherhead's thick skin had protected him against flames before so he knew it would protect all of them as well. Once the flames died down some the group emerged from the ashes. "Man what the Hell just happened?" Mondo asked as he coughed.

"Donnie just tried to kill us that's what happened!" Casey exclaimed through his own coughing fit.

"Is everyone ok?" Leonardo asked, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Everyone nodded. Except for Michelangelo. The orange masked turtle had his eyes shut tight and was leaning against Leatherhead for support. "Mikey what's wrong?" Leonardo asked, going over to his little brother and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing I'm good," Michelangelo said opening his eyes slightly. But when he did he immediately shut them again letting out a groan in the process.

"Mikey you obviously ain't ok," Raphael said, reaching for his brother. But the stretching motion caused his injured shell to be pulled more and he sucked in his breath and retracted his arm.

"What about you Raph?" Leonardo asked, looking at his slightly younger brother with concern. "How's the shell?"

"Eh I've had worse," Raphael said with a grin. But when he saw the look on Leonardo's face his grin went away. "Look Leo I'm fine," Raphael insisted. "Really I am."

"This is all my fault," Leonardo said, his voice full of regret and guilt.

"Leo you couldn't have known this was going to happen," April said gently, putting her hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"No April you don't understand," Leonardo began.

"Look Leo why don't we talk about this later?" Karai said. "Right now we should go home and make sure Mikey and Raph are ok."

"You're right Karai," Leonardo said with a sigh. "I'm just dreading telling Sensei what just happened." The rest of the group nodded knowingly as they made their way back towards the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group had reached the lair and were greeted by Splinter. "What has happened?" the brown coated rat asked, alarmed to see so much soot and dirt on the group.

"A lot," Mondo said with a sigh as he guided Michelangelo towards Donatello's lab with Slash right behind him. Slash was carrying Raphael.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, looking at his oldest son. "What happened? And where is Donatello?"

"Shredder has him," Leonardo informed his father. "And what's worse is Donnie's under some sort of mind control."

"Mind control?" Splinter repeated, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah," April said. "He's on the Shredder's side now. He attacked us."

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "And he built these rockets and nearly blew us all away!"

"But don't worry Father we'll get him back," Karai said, putting her arm around Splinter.

"I'm sorry Father," Leonardo said, lowering his blue eyes in shame. "This is all my fault."

"You must not blame yourself Leonardo," Splinter said, putting his hand on the blue masked turtle's shoulder.

"Yeah Leo there's no way you could've prevented what happened," Karai put in. Leonardo looked at his sister then looked at Casey, who nodded his head.

"Yes there was," Leonardo said letting out his breath. "I have a confession to make." But before Leonardo could continue Dr. Rockwell came out of Donatello's lab.

"How are Michelangelo and Raphael?" Splinter asked, looking at the mutant monkey.

"Raphael will be just fine," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. "His shell was cracked but it was a small crack and I managed to tape it back up."

"What about Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Michelangelo has a pretty severe concussion," Dr. Rockwell replied. "I suspect that he had had a injury prior to this. And the explosion made matters worse. But if he rests for the next day or so he'll be just fine. In fact both he and Raphael have been asking for you all."

"Thank you my friend," Splinter said with a smile as he went in the lab with the rest of the group right behind him. When they got in they saw Michelangelo laying back with his eyes closed with Mondo right beside him. Raphael was laying beside his younger brother with Slash right next to him. When Michelangelo heard the others enter the room the orange masked turtle opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"Hey guys," he said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hey Mikey," April said with a smile of her own. "Hey Raph. How are you guys feeling?"

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't have to lay on this cold hard thing," Raphael grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Looks like we have the old Raph back," Karai said with a smile.

"Finally," Casey muttered. "But seriously you guys aren't hurtin' or nothin'?"

"Nope," Raphael said gruffly. "Lucky for me I can't feel nothin' below my waist anyways so I'm great." Everyone exchanged looks of concern and Raphael looked at them and grinned. "Guys it was a joke." This caused everyone to let out sighs of relief and small laughs.

"Good one Raph," Michelangelo said with a laugh. Then he winced and shut his eyes. "Oww that hurts," he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Just take it easy there Mikey," Mondo said gently.

"Eh I'm ok Mondo," Michelangelo said.

"Perhaps we should get you both settled in your rooms," Splinter suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Raphael said as he began to slide himself off the table. But he was caught by Slash before he could get to the ground. "Slash I got this," Raphael insisted. "I was gonna.."

"Perhaps it would be better if Slash were to carry you Raphael," Splinter said gently.

"But Sensei I was gonna use my hands and.." Raphael began.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Splinter," Dr. Rockwell put it. "With the injury to your shell I'd rather you now risk further injuring yourself."

"Fine," Raphael grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Don't worry Raph," Casey said, trying to sound cheerful. "You'll have a new chair built in no time."

"Yeah," Raphael said. "Just wish Donnie was here to build it." Everyone nodded sadly as they began to go to their respective rooms. All except for Leonardo. He stayed behind, feeling more guilty than ever. Suddenly Leonardo felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around the blue masked turtle saw Splinter standing there looking at him with concern with the rest of the group behind him.

"What is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked.

"I.." Leonardo began, unsure how to begin. "I got something to tell you Sensei. But its..its not easy to say."

"Leo you know you can tell us anything," April said, trying to sound as supportive as possible.

"Ok," Leonardo said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes." With that Leonardo told everyone the events that had lead to Donatello's capture. When he was finished he looked at the stunned faces of his family and friends. "I'm so sorry you guys," Leonardo said the tears building up in his eyes. "I let you all down. We lost Donnie because of me."

"Leo bro we don't blame you," Michelangelo said after taking in what his oldest brother had just said.

"Mikey you don't have to say that," Leonardo said softy.

"No its the truth Leo," Raphael put in. "You couldn't of known what was gonna happen."

"They're right Leo," Karai chimed in. "You're not to blame here."

"Sensei?" Leonardo said softly as he walked towards Splinter, who had remained silent through all of this. "Sensei," Leonardo began again. "Please say something."

"What can I say Leonardo?" Splinter said quietly. "There is nothing I can say that will change the fact that my son is gone and under the control of my greatest enemy because of your actions. That is something you will have to deal with yourself. The fact that had it not been for your foolishness your brother would still be here with us." Then without another word Splinter turned and walked out of the room leaving a devastated Leonardo behind.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Trouble

**A/N Wow time sure does fly by. I've been so busy I almost forgot to update this. And I did forget to thank everyone personally. So a huge t** **hank you to my reviewers and readers.** **Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 Trouble**

"Leo he didn't mean that," Karai said gently, putting her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah he's just upset right now," Mikey put in, trying his best to sound encouraging.

"No he's right," Leo said blinking back the tears. "Donnie is gone because of me. And its my job to get him back."

"We're with ya Leo," Raph said, his green eyes filled with determination.

"No," Leo said firmly. "You and Mikey need to stay here. You're hurt and going out and fighting is only going to make things worse." Raph opened his mouth to protest but Karai interrupted him.

"Leo's right," the teen ninja said. "You two need to stay here. Me and Leo have got this."

"No," Leo said again. "Karai you should stay here too. Mikey and Raph need looking after."

"But Leo you're going to need help," Karai protested.

"I need to do this on my own," Leo declared. Karai opened her mouth to protest but Leo held up his hand, silencing her. "I need to prove myself to Sensei again. If I rescue Donnie on my own then maybe..."

"Then maybe what you'll get yourself killed?" Slash interrupted, roughly. Leo shot the snapping turtle a look but Slash paid him no attention as he continued, "Look Leonardo it ain't that I don't think ya can do it. I know ya could. But Donatello ain't in his right mind. He's liable to hurt ya. Or worse."

"I can handle it Slash," Leo insisted.

"Leo he built rockets and tried to blow us up for cryin' out loud!" Casey shouted. "If you go there alone he'll kill ya."

"Donnie won't kill me," Leo declared.

"The normal Donnie wouldn't," April pointed out. "But this Donnie would. He's completely under the Shredder's control Leo."

"Yeah and Splinter wouldn't want ya to go and get yourself killed," Mondo chimed in. Leo opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Rockwell interrupted him.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait to see if I can some how find a solution to Donatello's mind control," the monkey said.

"How?" Raph asked. "You don't even know what's causin' it."

"I managed to get this during the battle," Dr. Rockwell informed the group, holding up a small vial with blood in it. "Thanks to Leatherhead." Dr. Rockwell smiled at the alligator when he said this part.

"I've already been doing tests on the blood," Leatherhead informed everyone. "Nothing so far."

"Yes but we've only just begun the tests," Dr. Rockwell said. "But please Leonardo do us all a favor and don't act just yet."

Leo looked at his friend then he looked at the rest of the group, who were all giving him pleading looks. The oldest turtle let out a sigh, knowing he was beat. "Fine," he said after a minute. "I won't act just yet."

"Give us your word Leo," Raph said. Leo gave his slightly younger brother a look. "I'm serious Leo," Raph said. "Give us your word you won't do nothin' on your own. We all know you won't break your word."

"You have my word," Leo said, his blue eyes locked onto Raph's green one. "I won't act until Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead have a solution."

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Mikey said with a smile and a yawn. "I don't know about you dudes but I'm like seriously wiped out. I could use some zzs."

"I think sleep would be the best thing for everyone," Dr. Rockwell said.

"April you and Casey stayin'?" Raph asked looking at the two teens.

"Sure,"Casey began. But he was interrupted by April.

"Casey its a school day," the red head reminded her friend. "If we leave now we'll just make it in time."

"Red there's no way I'm gonna be able to focus," Casey said with a yawn.

"Well too bad," April said, grabbing Casey by his arm and dragging him out of the room. "You've already missed a lot of school and you can't miss anymore. Now c'mon lets go We'll grab some energy drinks on the way there. See you guys later." With that the two teens were gone and the rest of the group went to get some much needed sleep. All except for Leo. The blue masked turtle knew it would be almost impossible for him to sleep. So instead he headed for the dojo to let off some steam. But when he started to open the dojo door he noticed Splinter was already in there. Leo peaked in and saw Splinter doing some of the exercises he had taught them to relieve stress. Leo decided not to bother Splinter and so he turned and began to walk away. However when he turned he heard a creaking sound. This instantly alerted Splinter to his presence and he flung open the door.

"Leonardo," Splinter said evenly when he saw his oldest son standing there.

"Sorry Sensei," Leo said, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go." With that Leo began to walk away. But his feet were bothering him which caused him to limp slightly.

"Are your feet hurting you Leonardo?" Splinter asked, looking down at Leo's feet, which were swollen.

"Its nothing I don't deserve," Leo said softly. Splinter stared at Leo for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"Perhaps," the brown coated rat said simply . "But I cannot allow you to walk around in pain. Now I will tend to your feet. Then you will go to bed. Understood?"

"Hei Sensei," Leo said with a small smile. He hoped that things would be ok between him and Splinter given time. He just needed to bring Donnie home to cement that. So without saying another word the father and son headed to Donnie's lab to tend to Leo's swollen feet.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day on the other side of town Shredder was plotting. The armor clad man was using having Donnie on his side to his advantage. He was having Donnie work with Bebop to better enhance Bebop's gear. This was after he had had Donnie work on hacking the systems at TCRI so they could access their records. Shredder was interested in one piece of information in particular. And that was a mutagen that would allow him to become even stronger than he already was without making him something that wasn't human. "Stockman!" Shredder boomed. Moments later Baxter Stockman came running into the room.

"Y-yes Master," Stockman stammered.

"Have you given the turtle another dose of the mind control drug?" Shredder demanded.

"Oh yes Master," Stockman confirmed with a nod. "Slipped it into his food this morning. I'm currently making more as we speak."

"Good," Shredder said. "Bring the turtle to me."

"Yes Master," Stockman said with a bow as he exited the room.

"Master," Tiger Claw said from his place next to Shredder. "Forgive me for asking but why are you searching for more mutagen? You already have five mutants at you disposal."

"The mutagen is not for anyone else," Shredder informed his cohort. "It is for my own use. Steranko and Zeck have proven to be less useful than I had planed. I will use the mutagen on myself. Make myself stronger than ever before."

"But Master how can you be so sure it will work the way you want?" Tiger Claw asked.

"That is where the turtle comes in," Shredder responded. Then as if on cue Stockman came into the room with Donnie right behind him. "Ah perfect timing," Shredder said, motioning Donnie to kneel.

"Master I have good news," Donnie said as he bowed. "I managed to find some mutagen at TCRI that is stronger than any mutagen we've ever seen. With your permission I'd like to steal it for you."

"Yes that is exactly what I called you here for Donatello," Shredder said acting as if he had come up with the idea. "You have my permission to steal the mutagen and bring it back here. But I want you to take Zeck and Steranko with you just in case you run into the turtles."

"Yes Master," Donnie said with a bow. Without another word the purple masked turtle left to fetch Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Stockman I need you to gather the necessary equipment for the task," Shredder ordered. "I want everything ready when they return."

"Yes Master," Stockman said as he bowed and then ran out of the room.

"Master wouldn't it be better if I went with them?" Tiger Claw asked. "Given that Steranko and Zeck tend to act before they think."

"No Tiger Claw that won't be necessary," Shredder said as he turned and walked out of the room. "The turtle is smart enough to do the thinking for all three of them." Then without waiting for a response Shredder left them room leaving Tiger Claw alone with his thoughts.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Confrontation

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert. You guys probably get sick of me saying the same thing but I just gotta say it lol.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Confrontation**

Donatello had gathered Bebop and Rocksteady and the trio were heading to TCRI to steal the mutagen. "You two keep an eye out for trouble," Donatello ordered as he went to work on the computers to disable to alarm system. Bebop and Rocksteady had already taken out the guards.

"Hey man how come you get to give the orders?" Bebop demanded, glaring at Donatello over his sunglasses.

"Because," Donatello said with irritation. "Master Shredder put me in charge. Now shut up and do what I tell you!"

"I don't take orders from little baby turtles," Rocksteady snorted, steam coming out of his nose.

"Look horn head," Donatello growled, glaring at the rhino. "I'm clearly smarter than both of you combined. So unless you want me to take one of these beakers and shove them up your ass and make you explode then I suggest you quit complaining and keep watch!"

"Don't piss him off Rocky buddy," Bebop whispered, a little bit of fear in his voice. "He can do it." Rocksteady said nothing. He merely snorted again and went back to keeping watch. Little did the trio know that they were being watched themselves. April and Casey had seen them enter TCRI and had alerted the others. Leonardo and Karai were there along with Slash, Mondo and Leatherhead. Michelangelo was there against the wishes of Leonardo and Leatherhead. But the youngest turtle was determined to help and had informed the group he would follow them anyways. So they reluctantly let him come. Raphael had stayed behind despite his protests and Dr. Rockwell was working on the antidote. Once the group was in position Leonardo signaled them to move in. But unfortunately for the group Bebop and Rocksteady had become aware of their presence and the rhino and warthog moved in. Nodding to each other the pair attacked. Bebop blasted April, Casey, Mondo and Karai with his lasers while Rocksteady rammed Leatherhead and Slash sending them flying backwards. But Michelangelo managed to dodge both attacks and he helped Leonardo to his feet.

"Distract them!" Leonardo commanded the others. "We're going after Donnie!" With that the group went into action. Karai and Mondo took on Bebop while Leatherhead and Slash took on Rocksteady. April and Casey were fending off the Foot Bots that had appeared out of nowhere. By now Donatello had finished with the computers and he looked up and saw Leonardo and Michelangelo coming towards him.

"You two again," the gapped toothed turtle said, rolling his brown eyes. "I guess being blown up once wasn't enough for you." With that Donatello took a beaker that was filled with a chemical and threw it at his brothers. The contents exploded on contact causing a blinding flash of light to appear. Leonardo and Michelangelo shielded their eyes from the light. Donatello then kicked the brothers hard, sending them sprawling across the ground. Letting out a cruel laugh Donatello raced for the mutagen and grabbed it before anyone could stop him. "Lets go you two!" he shouted. "We've got what we came for!" With that Donatello threw the mutagen to Bebop, who went racing out the door with Rocksetady right behind him. April and Casey had succeeded in taking out the Foot Bots so they weren't going to be a problem Leatherhead and Slash made a grab for Donatello in an effort to stop him from leaving. But Donatello was to quick and jumped out of the way. He then grabbed two more beakers and mixed them together. "Have a nice nap," he snarled as he threw the beaker. The room filled with a red cloud sending Leonardo and his friends into total darkness.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leonardo awoke to a familiar scene. He was home in his bed with a cold cloth on his head. "What happened?" the blue masked turtle asked, taking the cloth off his head and sitting up.

"Leo thank God you're awake," April said from her place beside Leonardo's bed. "You've been out for hours."

"April what happened?" Leonardo asked again. "How'd I get here?"

"That gas Donnie threw knocked us all out," April explained. "Luckily it wasn't for very long. A few minutes later we were all awake. Except for you and Mikey. We carried you both back here."

"Is Mikey ok?" Leonardo asked, concerned for his youngest brother.

"Yeah he's fine," April said, causing Leonardo to let out a sign of relief. "He came to about an hour later. But we were really concerned about you. You've been out for three hours. Leatherhead said you were the closest to the gas and probably inhaled a lot more than we did." Just then Dr. Rockwell came into the room to check on Leonardo with Splinter right behind him.

"Ah Leonardo," the mutant monkey said with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Leonardo responded. "How's Mikey and Raph?"

"Your brothers are fine," came Splinter's even response. "But I see that you did not bring Donatello back with you. Leatherhead informed me that he was the cause of the trouble."

"Yes Sensei he was," Leonardo admitted, his voice having a hint of guilt to it. "We tried to bring him back but its like this mind control drug makes him even stronger than he already was."

"Well let us hope that there will be a cure soon," Splinter said, his voice still having no emotion to it. "And perhaps next time you will not fail to bring your brother back home and be so foolish as to put your family in danger once again." Then without saying another word Splinter turned and left the room leaving a stunned Leonardo and April behind. Leonardo could feel the tears forming in his eyes and April threw her arms around the oldest turtle, hugging his tight.

"He's just angry right now Leo," the redhead said softly as she rubbed Leonardo's shell.

"I know," Leonardo said softly, trying his best not to cry. Just then the door opened and Leatherhead entered the room.

"Forgive me," Leatherhead said. "But there is something that you should see Dr. Rockwell."

"What is it?" Dr. Rockwell asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Its with Raphael," was all Leatherhead said as he turned and left the room. Exchanging looks of concern Dr. Rockwell left with Leonardo and April right behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group was in Raphael's room. To their surprise they saw Michelangelo and Mondo in there as well. "We heard somethin' was goin' on with Raph," Mondo explained. "So we came to check it out."

"Yeah and its somethin' major," Slash declared. The snapping turtle had one of his rare grins on his face so the group knew it was something good.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Casey cried out. "Tell us what's goin' on."

"I'll do better than that," Raphael said. The red masked turtle had the same grin that Slash did which was also a rare thing. "I'll show ya," he continued. With that Raphael pulled back the covers and Slash leaned down so Raphael could put his arm around him. The group watched in amazement as Raphael slowly pulled himself out of bed. Then the most amazing thing happened. Raphael let go of Slash and stood on his own without any help. Smiling at his shocked family and friends Raphael continued to amaze them by taking a shaky step forward followed by another. But his shaky legs soon gave out on him and he sat of the bed. But the smile was still on his face.

"Raph that was amazing!" April said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"B-but how's that even possible?" Leonardo asked, still trying to process what had just happened.

"When he shell was cracked again it jostled his spinal cord," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. "Seams to have corrected the problem thankfully."

"Unbelievable," Karai muttered shaking her head. "Its a miracle."

"Indeed it is Miwa," Splinter said as he went over and embraced his second oldest son. "I have been praying for this for a very long time."

"Yeah you and me both Sensei," Raphael said the smile growing bigger.

"Yes well as wonderful as this is you mustn't do to much at once," Dr. Rockwell said. "After all your muscles in your legs are still very weak and will require a lot of therapy before they're back to their normal strength."

"Hey Doc I'm just happy to be able to feel 'em again," Raphael declared. "And I'm willin' to do the therapy."

"I think," Splinter began. "That for right now you should all get some rest. In the morning we shall begin your therapy Raphael." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to their beds.

"Sensei," Leonardo began, hoping to be able to talk to his father. But Splinter paid him no attention and walked right past him. Letting out a heavy sigh Leonardo left the room and headed to his own bed hoping Splinter would be more willing to talk to him in the morning.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. A Dire Situation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Warning some dark subjects are going to be discussed in this chapter.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 A Dire Situation**

A week had past and Raph woke up feeling the best he had felt in months. The red masked turtle was looking forward to his therapy so he could get back into fighting shape. But as excited as he was Raph was still worried about Donnie and what was happening to him. But he knew that Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead were working on a cure and when those two put their mind to something it would be done. But Raph knew he should focus on things he could control. Like Leo and Splinter's current relationship. He had seen how Splinter was acting towards his older brother lately and it wasn't good. Leo had tried talking to Splinter but all he had received in return was silence. Raph hated seeing this and knowing the way Leo was Raph knew he had spent the majority of the night awake and worrying about it as he had for the last week. So Raph decided to check on Leo before he began his therapy. But no sooner had he pulled back his blankets then his door opened and Mikey came bounding in. Mikey had a new wheelchair in front of him. "Surprise Raph!" Mikey said with a grin. "LH just finished your chair. It'll help you until your legs are stronger."

"Thanks little brother," Raph said as he slowly stood. Mikey went to help Raph and together Raph walked to his chair and sat down. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Raph asked as Mikey wheeled him out of the room.

"Dude who can rest?" Mikey said. "There's like such much to do bro. There's your therapy. And Leo's in some kind of weird funk so we've gotta snap him out of it. Karai's been talking all kinds of crazy 'bout wanting her vengeance on Shredder at any cost. And we've gotta get Donnie back here and back to normal."

"Yeah I know all that Mikey," Raph said, rolling his green eyes. "But you've got a concussion. You need your rest."

"Raph you worry to much," Mikey said cheerfully. "I'm good bro. Really I am."

"I wanna check on Leo real quick," Raph said as they neared Leo's room.

"Yeah me too," Mikey said with a nod. "I've been worried about him." By now the two brothers were at Leo's room door. Raph knocked and waited. No answer. Raph tried again. Still nothing. "Leo can we come in?" Mikey called. "Its me and Raph." Still silence. Raph reached out and opened the door. He and Mikey saw Leo's still form in his bed. "Leo?" Mikey tried again. "Leo? Are you ok?" Still no response. Mikey and Raph exchanges looks of concern as they edged towards their brother's bed. "Leo?" Mikey tried again, his voice coming out very soft as he reached out for his oldest brother. But Mikey pulled his hand back, to afraid of what he may find.

"Leo c'mon," Raph tired. "This ain't funny." Raph was trying now to show his worry and fear as he spoke. Raph took a deep breath and gently touched Leo's arm, To his shock he felt something wet and sticky on it. Looking at his hand Raph saw the red on it. Horrified Raph realized it was blood. "Oh God Leo!" Raph cried out pulling back the covers. To his horror he saw cuts on Leo's wrist that were seeping blood. "Shit!" Raph shouted. "Mikey get some rags! Now!" Mikey just stood there, to horrified to move. Raph shoved his youngest brother, snapping him out of it. Mikey ran out of the room full force. He returned seconds later with rags. Together he and Raph tied them tight around Leo's wrist, stopping the bleeding. "Get the Doc!" Raph shouted. Mikey could only nod as he once again raced out of the room. Raph felt Leo's neck, hoping and praying he'd find a pulse. To his relief he found one. It was weak but it was there. Just then Mikey came running back in the room with Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead, Slash, Karai, Mondo and Splinter right behind him. The group's eyes went wide with horror as they saw the blood.

"Oh my God," Karai whispered, putting her hand to her mouth and turning away.

"What the Hell happened?" Slash demanded as he watched Dr. Rockwell go into action.

"We found 'im like this," Raph said, his voice coming out very soft.

"Leonardo," Splinter whispered, taking a step backwards. No one seamed to notice when Splinter exited the room, heading for the living room. Once he got there Splinter sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. The brown coated rat didn't know how long he was sitting there before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Splinter found himself looking into the concerned face of Leatherhead.

"Leonardo is going to be just fine my friend," the mutant alligator said, sitting next to Splinter. "Dr. Rockwell said the bleeding is under control. They moved him into Donatello's room until they can clean up his room."

"That is very good news," Splinter said softly.

"Something else is troubling you my friend," Leatherhead pointed out.

"It is very clear that Leonardo tried to take his own life," Splinter said, shivering slightly as the thought crossed his mind.

"Yes I'm afraid I must agree with you," Leatherhead said sadly shaking his head.

"He has been feeling guilty about his brothers' situation," Splinter said. "Especially now that Donatello is under the Shredder's control. And I fear I have made things worse. I spoke so harshly towards him."

"You did not mean what you said," Leatherhead said, trying his best to console his friend. "And I'm sure Leonardo knew that."

"I am not so sure about that," Splinter said, looking at the alligator with pain filled eyes. Leatherhead was about to respond when suddenly they saw a very upset Mikey being lead to the kitchen by Mondo. Splinter got up and followed the pair into the kitchen. Mondo helped Mikey into a chair and the youngest turtle put his head in his hands. Splinter put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and the orange masked turtle threw his arms around his father as the sobs came. "Shh there now it is alright my son," Splinter said soothingly, rubbing Mikey's shell.

"Why would Leo do something like this?" Mikey whispered in between sobs. "Why? I just don't get it."

"People that are really depressed do things like this," Mondo said. "They're just in such a bad place they'd do anything to get out of it. Trust me I know how he feels. When I first got mutated I felt the same way."

"What made you snap out of it?" Mikey asked, looking at his gecko friend.

"Honestly it was meeting you Mikey," Mondo said with a smile. "Made me realize that people could care about me despite how I looked. That I was lovable. And I just bet that's what Leo needs. To feel like hes lovable."

"I agree," Splinter said with a nod. Just then Slash appeared.

"Leonardo's awake," he informed the group. Without another word the group got up and headed into Donnie's room to see Leo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group was in Donnie's room and to their relief they saw Leo awake and being examined by Dr. Rockwell. Karai, Raph and Leatherhead were in there as well. "Leo!" Mikey exclaimed, running over to his brother and throwing his arms around him.

"Hey Mikey," Leo said softly.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, sitting beside Leo and embracing him. "I am so very glad that you are alright."

"You are?" Leo asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Of course I am my son," Splinter said, his voice also full of surprise. "Why would you think I would not be?"

"Because you said.." Leo trailed off.

"Oh my son I am so very sorry I said those things to you," Splinter said, his voice shaking. "I did not mean what I said. I was angry and I took my anger out on you. I am ashamed of that. I love you so very much." Splinter embraced Leo once again after saying this part.

"So you don't hate me?" Leo whispered.

"I could never hate you my son," Splinter declared.

"None of us could," Mikey put in with a smile.

"And you guys aren't mad at me?" Leo asked, looking at his family.

"Of course we aren't Leo," Karai said with a smile of her own.

"Speak for yourself," Raph scoffed. "I'm pissed as Hell. To bad you didn't kill yourself Leo. 'Cause I'm about to."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Laying Down the Law

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. Ch 19 coming at ya and warning heavy swearing ahead.. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Laying Down the Law**

Everyone looked at Raphael, shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Raphael," Splinter began.

"No Father I'm sorry but I gotta be honest here," Raphael began. "I ain't one to sugar coat things. Never have been. Never will be."

"Raph you don't seriously mean you wish Leo would have died do you?" Karai asked, her brown eyes wide.

"No Karai I don't wish that," Raphael snapped, rolling his green eyes. Then he turned towards Leonardo, who was staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Leo what you did was selfish!" Raphael cried out. "Not to mention stupid! What the Hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking," Leonardo admitted, lowering his eyes. "I..I was just so depressed. I..I thought everyone would be better off without me here to screw things up."

"Well that's some serious bull shit if I ever heard it," Raphael growled.

"Raph c'mon," Michelangelo pleaded, not wanting a fight to break out between his brothers. "Be nice."

"Like I said Mikey I don't sugar coat things," Raphael declared. "I call bull shit when I hear it."

"Raph I admit I did a stupid thing," Leonardo said, wiping his eyes in frustration. "Ok?"

"No," Raphael growled, getting within inches of his slightly older brother's face. "Not ok Leo."

"Raphael," Splinter tried again. But once again his second oldest son cut him off.

"No Father he doesn't get to just shrug this off," Raphael cried out.

"Raphael," Slash said, hoping Raphael would listen to him. "There's a time and place for things."

"Yeah here and now!" Raphael shouted, surprising his snapping turtle friend. "He tried to fucking kill himself Slash! He tried to take the coward's way out. And that's fucked up! Do you know how many times I though about fuckin' killin' myself?! A lot. But I never did. Because I knew that was the cowardly thing to do. And I couldn't do that to my family."

"Perhaps we should go," Dr. Rockwell suggested, felling uneasy with the situation. The monkey didn't like arguments. Especially ones where he felt in the middle.

"No you guys don't have to go," Leonardo said, still staring at his slightly younger brother. "Because I'm sure whatever Raph's gonna say will be heard all over the lair anyways. So you may as well hear it now."

"You're damn right it will be!" Raphael shouted, balling his fists up in anger.. "You got a Hell of a lot of never tryin' to kill yourself Leo. You call yourself a ninja? Would a ninja do what you did? Hell no they wouldn't. Because a true ninja ain't a fuckin' coward like you!"

"I already admit I made a mistake," Leonardo shot back, the anger boiling up inside of him. "What the Hell else do you want from me Raph?!"

"A mistake?!" Raphael cried, his voice coming out very high pitched. "A mistake?! A mistake is forgetting to do something or letting Donnie get captured. A mistake isn't trying to kill yourself Leo!"

"Raph," Michelangelo began. But the look his brother gave him mad the orange masked turtle quickly shut his mouth. He even backed up to stand with Mondo and Leatherhead, who were standing awkwardly by the door, not quite sure what then should do.

"No Mikey Leo expects everyone to feel sorry for him and that ain't happenin'," Raphael snarled, still staring down his blue masked brother.

"I don't expect sympathy from anyone Raphael," Leonardo snarled, throwing back his covers and getting out of bed. Leonardo got in front of Raphael's chair. "Least of all from you," he growled, his voice low and dark. A sort of smile came across Raphael's face and he gripped the arms of his chair and stood so that he was directly facing his older brother.

"I don't have sympathy for people that just wanna give up Leonardo!" Raphael growled, shoving Leonardo. Leonardo fell to the ground. Due to his blood loss he wasn't as strong as he usually was and he struggled to get up. Raphael stumbled a little at the force of shoving his brother and he too fell. Michelangelo went to help his brothers but they both shot him death looks and he backed up. Splinter was about to say something when Slash's T-com beeped.

"Yeah what," Slash growled into the device.

"Slash its April," came April's voice. "You and the others need to come right now to the lower East side. Donnie's here and it looks like there's trouble."

"Right," Slash said, snapping his device closed. "We've got trouble," he informed the group. The snapping turtle informed the group of what April had just told him.

"Lets go," Raphael said as he climbed into his chair.

"I'm comin' too," Michelangelo declared. Dr. Rockwell opened his mouth to protest but the orange masked turtle held up his hand. "I'll be fine," he insisted. "And I'm not gonna argue on this." With that the youngest turtle exited the room with the rest of group behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Minutes later the group was getting in the Shell Raiser. Leonardo began to climb in but Splinter grabbed his arm. "Leonardo you should not be going," the wise old rat said gently.

"Sensei I've gotta go," Leonardo insisted. "If there's a chance we could get Donnie back I've gotta go."

"Leo maybe you should stay here," Karai put in, not wanting her brother to further injure himself.

"I'm fine Karai," Leonardo snapped as he brushed past his sister and father and got into the Shell Raiser.

"If you are going then I am going as well," Splinter declared, sitting beside Michelangelo and Mondo.

"Fine lets just go," Leonardo said, impatiently as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Perhaps I should.." Dr. Rockwell began. But the glare Leonardo shot him caused him to fall silent. After everyone was buckled in Leonardo floored the gas and the group was off.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in the lower East Side Donatello was finishing the latest mutagen he had mixed. Stockman was gladly helping the turtle, knowing that if there was a screw up Donatello would take the blame and not him. Just then Shredder entered the room. "Is it done yet?" the evil ninja demanded.

"Yes Master its complete," Donatello informed Shredder, showing him the completed product.

"Good," Shredder said, grabbing the vial of mutagen and walking away with it. "Come Donatello we have much work to do," Shredder said.

"Master may I ask a question?" Donatello began.

"You may speak," Shredder said.

"You had me create this new mutagen," Donatello said. "But you didn't have me steal any DNA or have any new test subjects brought here. Why is that?"

"We will not be needing any DNA," Shredder informed the teen turtle. "This new mutagen should be able to make anyone who comes in contact with it have enhanced abilities, including the ability to heal and enhanced strength."

"But why no test subjects?" Donatello asked, still not understanding what Shredder's whole plan was.

"I do not have any need for test subjects," Shredder declared. "I am going to use the mutagen on myself."

"Master forgive me but are you sure that's wise?" Donatello asked, his brown eyes wide.

"You will do as you're told turtle!" Shredder growled, causing Donatello to jump. "And you will not question me again! Understood?!"

"Yes Master," Donatello said with a bow. "Forgive me. I will do as you wish."

"Good," Shredder said as the entered his room. Stockman had already set up the IVs and the machines that would monitor Shredder's vitals. Tiger Claw was also in the room in case he was needed. Shredder said nothing more. He merely got into bed and Stockman inserted to IVs in his arms. Donatello then administered the mutagen and watched as it flowed into the Shredder's body.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A couple of hours later the process was complete. Dog-Pound, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady were waiting outside for news on their master. Donatello emerged from Shredder's room with a smile on his face. "Well?" Dog-Pound snapped impatiently. "Did it work?"

"See for yourself," was all Donatello said as he stepped to the side. The group's eyes went wide at what they saw.

"He-he's so huge," Bebop gaped, peering over his sunglasses.

"He not Shredder anymore," Rocksteady said in awe. "Is Super Shredder now."

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. A Flicker of Hope

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews.** **Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 A Flicker of Hope**

"Whewie!" Bebop cried out, after the initial shock wore off. "Master you look good. Those turtles don't stand a chance in Hell now!"

"You did good turtle," Tiger Claw said, looking at Donnie.

"Yeah I must agree," Donnie said with a satisfied smirk. "I've really out done myself this time."

"I want to see for myself," Shredder boomed, his new voice being deeper and louder than his old one. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. What he saw both shocked him and pleased him at the same time. He had grown in mass. His muscles were as big as boulders and his armor seamed to have grown as well. His blades were bigger and sharper and his mask had become something that looked like an alien face. Shredder's veins were bulging and seamed to be glowing from the mutagen that was inside them. "Excellent," he said as he balled his fists as swung his blades at the near by cement pole. The blades easily sliced through the cement, which pleased the Shredder greatly. He was about to speak when suddenly the alarms went off, indicating someone was there. "Is it the turtles?" Shredder demanded.

"Yeah its them," Bebop declared as he checked the monitors. "And their annoying friends too."

"Good," Shredder said, examining his blades. "Make sure they come to me."

"Yes Master," the group said as the dispersed. Shredder eagerly awaited the turtles' arrival, the thought of revenge further fueling his rage.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo and his friends approached the warehouse. They were met by April and Casey. "Hey guys," April said with a wave.

"Where's Donnie?" Leo asked, deciding to get right to the point.

"Inside," Casey said, pointing to the building. "But there's somethin' you.." But Leo paid him no attention and brushed past him and April, heading right for the warehouse. "Leo wait!" Casey cried out.

"Leo dude just stop for a minute," Mikey cried out, trying to catch up with his brother.

"Leonardo stop!" Splinter commanded. This caused Leo to instantly stop. The blue masked turtle turned and faced Splinter. "It is not wise to go rushing into a dangerous situation without a plan," the brown coated rat said.

"Sensei I don't have time for plans," Leo declared, shocking everyone.

"But Leo you're always the one that insists on havin' a game plan," Mondo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Donnie's in there Mondo!" Leo cried out. "We have to rescue him. The more time we waste planning and we could lose him again!"

"Leo if we go in there without a plan bad things could happen," Karai pointed out.

"I'm aware of that Karai," Leo snapped, glaring at his sister.

"You could get yourself killed idiot," Slash snapped back.

"So what if I do?" Leo shot back. Everyone exchanged looks of worry and concern when he said this part. But Leo continued saying, "I'll go in and distract them that way the rest of you can grab Donnie and get him out of there."

"Hold it right there Leo," Raph said, wheeling himself in front of his brother. "You ain't sacrificin' yourself."

"I'm the leader Raph," Leo said, his voice low and dark. "If I have to let myself die in order to save Donnie then so be it."

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to come," Karai said. "You're still in suicidal mode." April and Casey's eyes went wide and they exchanged confused looks.

"Whoa say what?" Casey said, his black eyes huge.

"Leo tried to kill himself," Karai informed the teens. They both gasped and April put her hand to her mouth. "And it looks like he's still on the 'I wanna kill myself' kick," Karai continued, glaring at her directly younger brother

"Karai.." Leo began. But he didn't get a chance to finish. Splinter looked at Leatherhead and Slash and nodded. Without saying a word the alligator and snapping turtle went into action. Leatherhead grabbed Leo by his arms and put him in the back of the Shell Raiser. Slash tied Leo to one of the seats, making sure the knots were tight enough to hold without hurting him. "Hey!" Leo cried out, struggling against Leatherhead's grip. But he still was weak so he couldn't put up much of a fight. "Untie me!" Leo shouted, struggling against the ropes. "C'mon guys this isn't funny. Let me go."

"If this is what is takes to make sure you don't try nothin' then so be it," Slash said as he tied the final knot.

"Hey wait," Leo cried out as the group was leaving. "Look I didn't mean what I said ok? I'm not looking to kill myself. I swear I'm not. I just want to save Donnie. Please just let me save my little brother. Its my fault he got captured. I have to make it right. Please don't take that from me." By now Leo's voice had become desperate and pleading. Mikey went to untie his brother. But he was stopped by Splinter.

"Sensei he just wants to help us," Mikey declared. "We can't leave him here alone. What if someone comes? He won't even be able to defend himself."

"I'll stay with 'im," Mondo volunteered. "I'll make sure nothin' happens to 'im."

"Thank you Mondo," Splinter said with a grateful smile. Then he looked at Leo, who gave him a pleading look.

"Sensei please," Leo began.

"I am sorry Leonardo," Splinter said, his voice full of sadness. "But this is for your protection." With that Mondo climbed in the back of the Shell Raiser and shut the doors. The rest of the group headed inside the warehouse hoping they'd be able to save Donnie.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Splinter and the rest of the group were making their way towards the entrance of Shredder's lair. But they didn't make it very far before they were ambushed. Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady were all there and the group attacked. Donnie was also there but he remained off to the side. "Leonardo isn't there," he thought to himself. "He must be around here somewhere." Donnie went off to search for Leo. But Tiger Claw noticed and followed Donnie while the others took on the rest of the group. "Wahoo!" Bebop cried out as he swooped towards the group, firing his lasers at them. Dr. Rockwell fired his own shot at the warthog but missed. "Yeah can't catch me son!" Bebop taunted. "My suit is new and improved!" With that he fired another shot at the group, knocking them all backwards, where Rocksteady, Dog-Pound and Fishface were waiting. While the group was still reeling from the blast Rocksteady took the opportunity to hit Slash, Leatherhead and Splinter as hard as he could, sending the crashing into the ground. Rocksteady then delivered another hard hit before they could recover. At the same time Dog-Pound took out Mikey, April and Karai while Fishface took out Raph and Casey. Fishface made sure Raph got knocked away from his chair, thinking that would cause him not to be able to move. But to the mutant's surprise Raph kicked him as hard as he could. This caught the purple skinned fish off guard and he stumbled and fell. But the effort from the kick took more energy that Raph had expected and he couldn't deliver another kick. But Fishface and his cohorts soon remembered the plan and drew back slightly, giving the group time to recover. "Where is my son?" Splinter demanded, glaring at the group.

"Oh you want your son do you?' Bebop mocked. "Well if you want him you'll have to come get him." With that Bebop let out an evil laugh and soared back inside with the rest of the group behind him.

"Whoa that was like majorly weird," Casey declared, scratching his head.

"Never mind about that," Karai snapped as she ran inside the building. "Lets go!" Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead looked at Slash, who nodded. Mikey helped Raph back in his chair and they too, along with Splinter, April and Casey raced inside the building.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donnie had found the Shell Raiser. "I bet those idiots left it unlocked," he thought with a laugh. "Time to take back what I gave them." With that Donnie opened up the back doors. He saw Leo tied inside. When Leo saw Donnie his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Donnie," Leo began.

"Well looks like it my lucky night," Donnie sneered.

"Donnie please just listen to me," Leo pleaded. "You're not yourself. Shredder has you under a mind control drug."

"I knew you would try something like this," Donnie growled. "I should just finish you off right now. But there'd be no fun in that. So I'm gonna do you a favor." With that Donnie reached down and untied Leo. The blue masked turtle stood.

"Donnie thank you," Leo said with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished when Donnie took out his bo and swung it hard taking Leo to the ground. Donnie was about to hit him again when Mondo came swooping out from where he'd been hiding.

"Cowabunga!" the orange skinned gecko cried as he kicked Donnie hard, sending him to the ground. Mondo grabbed his skateboard and was about to hit Donnie with it when Leo stopped him.

"No!" Leo cried out. "Don't hurt him Mondo!"

"But Leo.." Mondo began.

"He's my little brother," Leo pointed out. "I can't let my little brother get hurt." Leo looked at Donnie, who was staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"Leo.." he began, his voice soft and caring as if the old Donnie was coming back. Leo saw the sparkle in Donnie's eyes. but that didn't last long. Donnie shook his head to clear it and the cold Donnie was back. "The Master has need of both of you," came his cold voice. Mondo and Leo exchanged confused looks but before either one of them could say anything Donnie picked up his bo and swung sending both mutants into a world of black.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Attack of the Super Shredder

**A/N:** **Thank** **you all so much for your reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 Attack of the Super Shredder.**

Leonardo and Mondo woke up to find themselves in a strange room. The turtle and the gecko stood and shook their heads to clear their vision. "What the Hell just happened?" Mondo muttered, rubbing his head.

"You got bested that's what," Donatello declared, suddenly appearing in front of the pair. "I brought you both to my Master's room. He has a special plan for you. But that'll have to wait until the others get here. He wants all of you to see it at once." Leonardo and Mondo exchanged confused looks. But before either one could say anything suddenly the door burst opened and Slash came rushing in with the rest of the group right behind him. When they saw Leonardo and Mondo there their eyes went wide with surprise This surprise was further fueled when they say Donatello there as well.

"Donatello," Splinter whispered, taking a step towards his second youngest son. "It is good to see you my son," Splinter continued, putting a hand on Donatello's shoulder. A dark look came across the brown eyed turtle's face and he grabbed Splinter's wrist and flung him hard to the ground. Splinter's eyes went wide with shock as Donatello put his foot on Splinter's chest, pinning him to the floor.

"I am not your son any more," Donatello growled as he pushed down hard on Splinter's chest, making it very hard for him to breathe.

"Donnie stop!" Leonardo cried out, shoving his younger brother off his father. But the contact put pressure on his cut wrists and he sucked in his breath. But he pushed the pain aside as he focused on trying to snap Donatello out of his mind control.

"Go to Hell Leonardo," Donatello growled as he pulled back his fist fully prepared to strike his oldest brother. But Slash grabbed his fist, preventing him from doing so. "Get the Hell off of me!" Donatello growled, struggling to pull away from Slash's grip.

"I ain't lettin' you go 'til we snap you out of this," Slash declared as he pulled Donatello's arm behind him.

"Don't hurt him Slash," Michelangelo said, his voice full of concern.

"I ain't gonna hurt 'im," Slash said, slightly annoyed the Michelangelo thought he would. "You got that antidote Doc?" the snapping turtle asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Dr. Rockwell said, reaching in his pocket for the vial. "Leatherhead and I just completed it," he informed the group. Dr. Rockwell waled towards Donatello, who was struggling against Slash's grip. "Open his mouth," the monkey instructed. With that Leatherhead opened Donatello's mouth, being careful not to hurt him. Dr. Rockwell opened the vial and began to pour the liquid in. But before it could be administered all of a sudden the door flew open once again, causing Dr. Rockwell to drop the vial in the process. Bebop, Rocksteady, Dog-Pound, Tiger Claw and Fishface entered. Tiger Claw had his laser gun out and aimed it at Slash.

"Unless you want a gaping hole in your shell I suggest letting him go," the mutant tiger snarled.

"Or perhaps I just break his scrawny neck," Rocksteady growled as he grabbed Raphael from his chair and held him by his neck.

"Lemme go you son of a bitch!" Raphael hissed as he struggled to get a breath.

"You made your point," Slash hissed as he released Donatello. "Now let him go!" Slash demanded. But Rocksteady made no move to release Raphael.

"I think I just finish him now," Rocksteady declared with an evil laugh as he squeezed Raphael's neck harder.

"No!" the group cried out. But then a booming voice shouted, "Enough! Release him Steranko! Now!"

"Yes Master Shredder," Rocksteady said instantly releasing Raphael. The red masked turtle flipped in the air and landed shakily on his feet. But his legs were still weak and he nearly fell. Casey ran and caught his friend before he hit the ground.

"I got ya Raph," the dark headed teen said as he helped Raphael sit in his chair.

"Come out Shredder!" Karai shouted, taking a step forward. "Come out and face us!"

"As you wish," came Shredder's voice. The group tensed as they prepared for Shredder's attack. But to their shock Shredder didn't attack. He walked out from the shadows slowly. The group gasped and their eyes went wide as they saw the Super Shredder that was before them.

"Holy shit," Slash muttered as he gripped his mace tight.

"Whoa," Michelangelo breathed, taking an involuntary step backwards. Leonardo walked up and stood beside his youngest brother. Karai went on the other side of Michelangelo and Raphael went beside her as Splinter stood beside Leonardo. Slash and his team were behind the group as were April and Casey. All of them were in a fighting stance, prepared for whatever the Shredder may throw at them. The foes stared each other down for a few minutes. Then suddenly, without warning Shredder struck. The blow was so fast that no one saw it coming. Splinter and his children went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground. It wasn't long before Slash and the others joined them as they too were knocked down by the Super Shredder.

"Whoa this dude is super strong," Mondo commented as he and the others got to their feet.

"Yeah," Slash growled, clutching his mace tight. "But we're even stronger. C'mon lets get this bastard." With that the group attacked together as one unit. But despite their best efforts Shredder was still able to easily take them all down.

"Man there has got to be a way to defeat this guy," Casey said breathlessly.

"Yeah but how?" Michelangelo panted. "Its like he's invincible or something."

"No one is invincible," Slash pointed out. "Everyone has a weak spot. We've just gotta find his."

"Slash is right," Leonardo said. "And I've got an idea. Listen." With that Leonardo pulled the group around him and told them his plan.

"Lets do this," Raphael growled, clenching his fists together. With that the group attacked. Leatherhead and Splinter focused on Shredder. The others set their sights on his henchmen. Raphael, Casey and April went for Fishface. Michelangelo and Mondo took on Dog-Pound. Dr. Rockwell took out Bebop. Slash took out Rocksteady and Leonardo and Karai took out Tiger Claw. The minions were caught off guard and weren't prepared for an attack. This made it easier for them to be taken down. But they had forgotten about Donatello and the purple masked turtle used this to his advantage. He swooped in and delivered a hard kick to Leonardo's shell, taking the oldest turtle down hard. Leonardo tried to catch himself but since his wrists were badly cut lighting bolts of pain went through his arms causing him to cry out in pain. Donatello loomed over his brother and was about to hit him with the sharp end of his bo. But suddenly they heard Splinter cry out in pain. Both brothers looked and saw Shredder deliver a hard hit to Splinter's chest, causing him to go flying across the room and into the cement wall where he remained still.

"No!" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide with horror. He shoved Donatello off of him and got to his feet. Donatello was just staring at the sight, his brown eyes also wide with shock.

"Father," he whispered, dropping his bo. Then suddenly he grabbed the sides of his head and fell to his knees, letting out a howl of pain in the process.

"What the Hell?" Slash muttered, as he observed what was happening.

"Dude what's going on?" Mondo whispered to Michelangelo.

"Beats me," Michelangelo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Donnie?" April said cautiously, taking a tentative step towards her friend. "Donnie are you ok?' the red head asked.

"April are you nuts?" Casey hissed, grabbing his girlfriend by her wrist. "He's gonna attack you."

"Casey.." April began. But she was interrupted by Donatello.

"You're wrong," came his eerily calm voice. "I'm not gonna attack her. I'm going to attack _him."_ With that Donatello lunged at his intended target which stunned and shocked everyone.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. All Coming Back Now

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 All Coming Back Now**

The group all gasped when they realized that Donnie wasn't attacking either April or Casey. Instead he lunged for Shredder, taking him by surprise and taking him to the ground. But Shredder quickly recovered and threw Donnie off of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Shredder boomed. "How dare you attack your Master!"

"You're no Master of mine!" Donnie snarled, glaring at the Shredder. "Splinter is the only Master I have!" With that Donnie swung his bo with all his might, hitting the Shredder hard. But to his shock his bo snapped clean in half. "What the.." he stammered, his brown eyes wide. Shredder reached up and threw Donnie as hard as he could sending him into Leo and Mikey. The three brothers went crashing to the ground

"Donnie is that you bro?" Mikey asked, looking at his slightly older brother.

"Yeah Mikey its me," Donnie said with a smile. "I'm back."

"Finally," Casey grumbled. He and April had reached Splinter by now and were helping the brown coated rat to his feet.

"Are you ok Sensei?" April asked, looking at Splinter with concern.

"Yes I am fine April," Splinter replied with a smile as he rubbed his head. Leo, Donnie and Mikey raced over to their father, all three of them concerned about the hit he had just taken. Raph soon joined the group along with Karai. Slash and his team were once again trying to take down the Shredder but they weren't having very much luck on that front.

"Father are you alright?' Donnie asked, putting his hand on Splinter's arm.

"Donatello?' Splinter said, the surprise clear in his voice. "You are yourself again?"

"Yes I am," Donnie said with a smile.

"Looks like some of that antidote the Doc had managed to get in," Raph commented. Just then they group heard grunts followed by thuds. They looked over and saw that once again Slash and his team had been floored by the Shredder.

"So what now Leo?" Donnie asked, looking at his oldest brother. But before Leo could respond suddenly Karai cried out.

"I've got an idea," Karai said suddenly. Before anyone could respond the teen raced into action. Or rather she raced towards the Shredder. Shredder raised his blades to strike Karai. Then the teen said something that shocked everyone. "Father stop its me!" she cried out. Shredder stopped in mid swing, surprised by Karai's words. "You don't want to do this Father," Karai said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"So I am your father am I?' Shredder said, the suspicion clear in his voice. "How convenient."

"Look I know what I said before," Karai said, trying to sound as regretful as possible. "And I'm sorry. But I know that deep down you really do care about me and what happens to me. Just like I care what happens to you deep down. After all you did raise me and teach me everything I know."

"Damn she's good," Raph whispered with a grin. Splinter was watching his daughter as she was talking to the Shredder. Just then Karai shot him a look. Nodding Splinter said, "Come we must go."

"Go?!" Raph cried out. "But Sensei.."

"No Sensei's right Raph," Leo said, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder. "We got Donnie and that's the important thing. We don't stand a chance against this new and improved Super Shredder."

"Yeah plus his goons are waking up," Casey said, indicating Tiger Claw and the other mutants that were starting to come too.

"As much as I hate to say this they're right," Slash said. "Lets go." With that the group began to fall back. All except for Leo.

"Karai come on!" the blue masked turtle shouted after making sure the rest of the group was out. "Lets go!" With that Karai delivered a hard kick to Shredder's chest, catching him off guard. The armor clad man went sailing backwards and crashed right into Tiger Claw, knocking them both out

"Karai c'mon," Leo said, grabbing his sister's arm. "Lets get out of here."

"No," Karai said, surprising Leo. "I'm staying Leo."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"I need to stay Leo," Karai said, a determined look on her face. "I have to get my vengeance."

"Karai now's not the time," Leo declared.

"When is the time Leo?!" Karai cried out. "There's never a right time. But I'm here and I'm not backing off this time. Its time to finish this once and for all." Leo opened his mouth to protest but the look on his sister's face made him shut it again.

"Ok," Leo said after a minute. Karai gave her brother a look of surprise. "If you want your vengeance now then I'm going to help you," Leo continued. Karai opened her mouth to protest but Leo quickly spoke up. "And nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind," he said, his blue eyes locking onto his sister's brown ones.

"Thanks Leo," Karai said with a smile. "Lets do this," she growled, gripping her sword. The siblings were about to attack when suddenly they felt themselves being lifted off the ground and out the door. "Hey!" Karai shouted, trying to pull free from her captor. "What the Hell?!" Karai and Leo looked and saw that it was Leatherhead that had taken them away.

"Put us down Leatherhead!" Leo shouted.

"I am sorry my friends," Leatherhead said as he continued to run towards the sewers. "This is for the best." Leo and Karai tried their best to break free but after a few minutes they realized they weren't going to be able to do so. So the pair reluctantly gave up and were silent the rest of the way back to the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group was all together back at the lair. "Ok you can put us down now," Karai said with annoyance. Leatherhead obliged and put the siblings down. Splinter had stood in front of them and Karai whipped around to face her father. "Why did you tell Leatherhead to get us?!" she demanded.

"I did not want you and Leonardo to get hurt Miwa," came Splinter's clam response.

"We could have handled it," Karai declared, crossing her arms.

"Yeah I think we all know you're full of shit Karai," Raph scoffed from his place on the couch.

"Who the Hell asked you Raphael?!" Karai snapped, glaring at her red masked brother.

"He's right you know," Donnie said from the sidelines. "None of us stand a chance against Shredder now. He's too powerful. The mutagen I made is stronger than anything before. He would have killed both of you."

"Yeah no kidding Donnie," Leo snapped before he could stop himself. "But at least if I would have died then maybe Karai could have save herself."

"Leo," Mikey began, his voice coming out very soft. "You don't really mean that do you? You don't still want to kill yourself right?" Mikey looked at his oldest brother with tear filled blue eyes.

"Mikey I.." Leo began. "I don't want to die. But sometimes that's what's necessary in order to make sure the evil ones are taken out for good."

"Oh Leo," Donnie whispered, taking a step towards his brother. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Donnie that's not.." Leo began.

"Yes it is true," Donnie cried out. "If I hadn't gone out that night and gotten capture then none of this would be happening right now. I know my capture is what made you feel so guilty and get so depressed. And I'm so sorry for that Leo."

"Donnie it wasn't your fault," Leo declared.

"It wasn't yours either Leo," Donnie said with a small smile. "But don't worry Leo I can fix this. And I will."

"How?" Raph asked, looking at his slightly younger brother.

"I made the mutagen that created Shredder," Donnie began. "And I can make the anti mutagen. Once that's made he'll be take out once and for all."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Finding a Solution

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Finding a Solution**

"An anti mutagen?" Mondo said, scratching his head.

"That's genius Donatello," Dr. Rockwell exclaimed. "And with Leatherhead and myself here to help it can be done in no time. But are you sure you can remember how you made the first mutagen?"

"Positive," Donatello said with a smile. "All I need is to find the correct chemicals again. But those should be easy to get from TCRI."

"Just tell us what ya need and we'll get it," Slash said.

"I messaged you T-coms already," Donatello said, pressing a final button.

"Gecko, Leatherhead, Rockwell lets move out," Slash ordered.

"Maybe we should go with you," April said as Slash and his team started to leave.

"We got this," Slash said simply. "Lets roll." With that Slash and his team were gone. Once they were gone Splinter turned towards his two oldest children.

"Miwa Leonardo we must talk," the wise old rat said. "Now."

"Father there really isn't anything to talk about," Karai declared, crossing her arms in front of her.

"There is much to talk about Miwa," Splinter said, giving his daughter a look.

"Ok fine then lets talk," Karai snapped, impatiently. "Lets talk about how you ruined my chance to get my vengeance on Shredder."

"Karai you do realize that Shredder would have killed you," Donatello said.

"I had him!" Karai shouted, startling her brother. "I had the bastard Donnie! He was down and out. I could have easily killed him."

"Miwa," Splinter began. But he was cut off by his daughter's angry shout.

"Me and Leo could have finished him off once and for all Father!" she snarled, her brown eyes filled with anger. "He wouldn't have been able to hurt our family ever again! But you had to send Leatherhead in there to stop us! Now the Shredder is alive and free to do more harm! And its all your fault!"

"Stop!" Michelangelo shouted, stepping in front of Karai and getting in her face. Karai's eyes went wide with surprise but she said nothing. So Michelangelo continued. "You just hold it right there Karai!" he shouted. "You don't get to talk to Sensei like that! He was protecting you and Leo! But you're so blinded by your stupid need for vengeance that you can't see that!"

"Mikey's right Karai," Raphael chimed in. Everyone stared at the red masked turtle when he said that. "Yeah I know I never thought I'd say that either," Raphael said. "But he is right. Karai don't you think that Splinter wants vengeance more than anyone? He has the biggest reason for wanting that son of a bitch dead. But as much as he wants that he won't let any of us get hurt or worse trying to get that."

"Your brothers are correct Miwa," Splinter put in. "As much as I despise the Shredder and want him to pay for killing Tang Shen, stealing you away from me for all those years, and nearly killing your brothers my love for you and your brothers far out weighs that. I could not bear it if I were to lose any of you."

"Father I.." Karai began, taken aback by what Splinter had just said.

"I already lost you once Miwa," Splinter said softly, lowering his head as the tear threatened to come. "I do not want to lose you again. Nor do I want to lose you either Leonardo." Splinter turned towards his oldest son when he said this part. His brown eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Father I..I'm sorry," Leonardo said softly, looking down at the ground. "I...I fell so ashamed."

"Me too," Karai said, not wanting to look her father in the eyes. Splinter walked towards his son and daughter and pulled both of them close. "I'm so sorry Father," Karai whispered, trying her best not to cry.

"It is alright my children," Splinter whispered back. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too Father," Leonardo whispered. After a few minutes the siblings pulled away. Leonardo then turned towards his brothers and their friends. "Guys I..I'm sorry," the blue masked turtle said. "For everything. Especially for well you know this." Leonardo held up his bandaged wrists when he said this part. "I was being selfish," he continued. "I was only thinking about my pain and not anyone else's. I was just determined to get Donnie back and feeling like I had failed him and everyone else. I know that's a pretty shitty excuse but I just want you all to know I'll never do anything that selfish again. I won't put you guys or myself through that."

"Leo I'm so glad to hear you say that bro!" Mikey cried out, throwing his arms around his oldest brother.

"I think we all are Mikey," April declared as she too hugged Leo.

"You'd better mean that Leo," Raphael said, giving his directly older brother a look.

"I do mean it Raph," Leonardo said, looking his red masked brother in the eyes. "I give you my word of honor on that."

"I am so very glad to hear you say that my son," Splinter said with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement. All except for Donatello. He was staring at the group, a very sad look on his face.

"You ok D?" Mikey asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just hate that all of this happened because of me," the purple masked turtle said softly.

"Donnie that's not," Leo began.

"I know Leo," Donatello interrupted. "I know you guys don't blame me. But like I said before I'm going to fix the mess I created. I just need Slash and his team to get back with the chemicals." Then as if on cue Slash and his team came in carrying the needed chemicals.

"Wow you guys are like super fast," Casey remarked with a grin.

"Damn right we are," Mondo boosted with a grin.

"Here ya go genius," Slash said handing Donatello the chemicals.

"Great," Donatello said after examining the chemicals. "Leatherhead I could use your and Dr. Rockwell's help."

"Of course my friend," Leatherhead said as he and Dr. Rockwell followed Donatello into his lab.

"I can help to Donnie," April offered.

"Thanks April," Donatello said with a smile. "But I think you and Casey should get home. Your Dads will be worried."

"He's right Red," Casey pointed out. "I'm already on thin ice with my old man anyway. I can't afford to piss him off more and have him ground me again."

"Well ok then," April said reluctantly. "But call us if you need help."

"We will," Donatello promised, smiling at his friends. With that the red head and her dark headed boyfriend left the lair. With that Donatello and his friends went to work while everyone else decided to retire for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A week past and Donatello, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell were still working on the antidote. The others in the group had been quite busy. Shredder and his gang had been causing trouble all over the city. They easily took down Shredder's thugs but every time they went against the Shredder he easily bested them. At the current moment Leonardo and Raphael were resting, all the fighting had taken a toll on the still recovering brothers. Leonardo had his feet soaking in ice buckets and Raphael was streatching his legs to strengthen them. Just then Karai came stumbling into the lair with the rest of the group right behind her. Mondo was limping slightly while Michelangelo was holding his bad arm.

"Rough time huh?" Leonardo said, his voice full of sympathy.

"Dude it like never ends," Michelangelo declared flopping down on the couch. Mondo was already sitting and Slash handed the orange skinned gecko an ice pack for his swelled up ankle. Karai handed Michelangelo an ice pack for his arm and the pair layed back with an exhausted sigh.

"Man I hope they find an antidote soon," Mondo declared. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Leonardo opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly Donatello came running into the room with Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell right behind him. Donatello had a vial in his hand.

"I found it!" he shouted with a grin. "I mean we found it. Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell helped me of curse but that's beside the point.."

"Ugh just tell us already genius!" Raphael snapped impatiently.

"We found the antidote!" Donatello informed his family, the grin never leaving his face. "Now we can take the Shredder. And this time for good!"

 **A/N well there you go ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And as always review please.**


	24. Forming a Solid Plan

**A/N I'd like to thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 Forming a Solid Plan**

"Donnie are you sure this stuff will work?" Raph asked, taking the vial from his brother.

"We tested it and retested it," Donnie said with a grin. "And trust me when I say it'll work."

"I must say it was quite tiring but well worth the effort," Dr. Rockwell declared having the same grin that Donnie did.

"Indeed it was my friends," Leatherhead said, putting his hands on Donnie and Dr. Rockwell's shoulders. "Donatello managed to get some of Shredder's DNA and we used that to test the anti mutagen."

"Finally some good news," Leo said with a sigh. "Now we just need to get this stuff on Shredder."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Karai cried out, leaping to her feet. "Lets go!"

"Hold on there Karai," Leo said, standing in front of his sister. "We can't just go rushing into a fight without a plan."

"Ugh you and your plans," Karai grumbled, crossing her arms. "I liked the Leo that just went into a fight then asked questions later better." Everyone shot Karai looks and her expression softened. "Guys I was kidding," she said, holding her hands up defensively. "I know we need a plan."

"So got any ideas oh fearless leader?" Raph asked, looking at Leo.

"Not yet," Leo admitted as he sat down beside Mikey on the couch.

"Perhaps if we all out our head together we'll come up with a solid plan," Dr. Rockwell suggested.

"I'm game," Slash said, sitting down on a chair.

"I'm texting April and Casey and telling them to meet us here after school so they can make suggestions," Donnie said as he took out his T-com and began typing.

"Can we like talk about this while we eat?" Mikey asked, rubbing his stomach. "I'm like starving dudes." Then as if on cue Mikey's stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Actually food sounds really good to me right about now," Donnie said as his stomach also let out a loud grumble. Leatherhead and Dr. Rcokwell both nodded in agreement all three of them realizing that it had been some time since they've had a proper meal. With that the group headed into the kitchen. Mondo was limping as he walked and Mikey was holding his arm close to him. Donnie noticed and turned towards the pair. "I think I should take a look at you two," he said, the concern clear in his voice.

"Nah I'm good Donnie," Mondo said with a grin. "Its just a twisted ankle." Mondo was trying to act tough so he wouldn't seam weak in front of his friends. But just then Mondo accidentally took a full step on his bad ankle and he sucked in his breath and winced.

"Well I'd like to make sure its nothing more than that," Donnie said with a smile. "You too Mikey. Better to be safe than sorry."

"But D I feel fine," Mikey protested. Donnie gave his younger brother a look and Mikey knew that he was beat. Looking over at Mondo Mikey saw that he knew he was beat as well. With that Donnie headed for his lab and Mondo and Mikey followed behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Donnie, Mondo and Mikey joined the others in the kitchen. Mondo had a sprained ankle that Donnie had wrapped up and Mikey had some bruised muscles in his arm that were wrapped up as well. Splinter had prepared breakfast for the group which they were currently enjoying. Donnie Mondo and Mikey sat down and soon devoured their breakfast as well. After everyone was finished eating they headed towards the living room. Once everyone was settled Leo spoke. "Now that we've all eaten we can begin to discuss a plan for taking down the Shredder."

"What is this about taking down the Shredder?" Splinter asked, arching his eyebrow at the group.

"Donnie, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell found an anit mutagen that we can use to take down the Shredder," Leo informed his father.

"I see," Splinter said. "Well I am certainly glad you all are taking the time to form a plan. I know this is not an easy thing. Especially for you Miwa." Splinter looked at his daughter when he said this part.

"Well I figured that if Raph can be patient than so can I," Karai said with a grin, elbowing her red masked brother playfully.

"Hey I'm patient," Raph declared, his voice having a slight edge to it. Everyone gave the red masked turtle a look. "I'm just as patient as any of you," Raph protested. "Now enough yammering and lets get to the plan already!" Everyone smiled at Raph's impatience. They were just relieved that the old, hot headed, impatient, quick tempered Raph was back.

"Now as I was saying," Leo began again. "We need a solid plan if we're going to be successful in this. And Slash since you're also a leader you get just as much say so in this as I do. So if you don't like anything or think of something better I want you to tell me."

"I'm good with whatever you say Leonardo," Slash said. "My team does what your team does."

"Thanks Slash," Leo said with a smile.

"I'm just glad you finally got your head out of your ass," Slash declared.

"Ugh can we just get to the plan already?!" Raph exclaimed. "I only got so much patience in me here."

"Ok here's what I was thinking," Leo said. With that Leo began to explain what he had in mind. After a little while of discussion the team were all expressing their ideas and discussing what they thought would work the best. Splinter was standing back and watching all of this with a smile. The brown coated rat was over joyed to see his family and their friends back to their normal selves. Raph still had to use his wheelchair but his legs were getting stronger and stronger everyday. And Leo was back to his take charge, level headed self. Mikey's nightmares had seamed to stop and he was back to his up beat cheerful self. And Donnie was back to his old self and back home where he belongs. This filled Splinter's heart with joy. Now they could focus on taking down their enemy and Splinter hoped that once Shredder was gone his children would have a normal life. But for now they had to focus on the situation at hand. They had been discussing plans for hours and by now April and Casey had joined them and the two teens had put in their two cents as well. But finally they decided on a plan that suited everyone and used everyone's ideas as well. "Ok we're all agreed then," Leo said, looking at his family and friends. The group all nodded and Leo turned towards Splinter. "Father what do you think of our plan?" Leo asked, eager to get Splinter's approval.

"I think," Splinter began. "That it is a well thought out plan. I am very proud of all of you."

"Thank you Father," the turtles and Karai said with a bow.

"Thank you Master Splinter," the rest of the group said with a bow of their own.

"You are coming with us aren't you?" Mikey asked, looking at Splinter. "I mean you should totally be there when we take down ol' Tin Skin."

"And be there I shall Michelangelo," Splinter said with a smile. "Come we should leave at once."

"Alright lets do this!" Raph shouted, pumping his fist in the air as he stood and began to walk with the others.

"Whoa there Raph you're not taking your wheelchair?" Casey asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Hell no I'm not," Raph declared. "I don't need it. And when we take down Shredder I want him to see that he didn't break me. That I came back stronger and better than ever!"

"Damn straight you did," Slash said, putting his arm around his friend.

"C'mon," Karai said as she walked towards the Shell Raiser. "Lets go kick some ass." With that the group piled into the Shell Raiser and headed towards Shredder's lair for the final showdown.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 24 complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	25. The Final Showdown Begins

**A/N I know I say this over and over again but I have to express my gratitude. So thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. H** **ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 25 The Final Showdown Begins**

The group raced through the streets of New York at full speed, all of them eager to get this done. They reached Shredder's lair in record time and they got out of the Shell Raiser, making sure they stayed as quite as they could. "Now remember the plan," Leonardo whispered. "We go in pairs. Everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" Everyone nodded and with that the group dispersed. Donatello and Dr. Rockwell were paired together and the two geniuses headed towards the roof to take out any cameras and/or guards that were up there. Karai and April were paired together and the two girls headed around to the back of the building to take out anyone that may be patrolling the area. Michelangelo and Slash were paired together and the duo went to the left side of the building to make sure there were no surprises there. Raphael and Leatherhead were paired together and they went to the right side of the building to do the same as Michelangelo and Slash. Leonardo and Mondo were paired together and they went in the building together to take out any Foot Bots they may find. This left Casey with Splinter and the duo also went inside to help Leonardo and Mondo just in case they ran into Shredder. After a few minutes Donatello and Dr. Rockwell joined the group inside and they split up. Leonardo and Mondo went to the left while Splinter and Casey went to the right and Donatello and Dr. Rockwell went straight. After looking around and seeing no one the group was surprised when they all ended up in the exact same room. Just then the rest of their group joined them. "We searched the entire west side of the building," Slash reported. "Nothin'."

"Yeah same with us," Raphael said. "Nothin' on the east side either."

"Very strange that no one is around," Leatherhead remarked.

"Yeah we found that odd too," April agreed with a nod. "Its like this place is abandoned or something."

"Well they definitely had a security system in place," Donatello informed the group. "But there were only a few Foot Bots guarding it."

"Yeah no sign of Shredder or his henchmen," Leonardo said.

"Well maybe they left," Casey suggested. "I mean they know that we know where their hideout is. Maybe they moved."

"Then why still have the security system and the Foot Bots here?" Karai asked. "No Shredder's here. I can feel it."

"I sense the same thing Miwa," Splinter said as he sniffed the air. "My ancient enemy is indeed close."

"Yeah but where.." Michelangelo began. But he was stopped by a loud boom echoing through the air. Everyone tensed and help their weapons tight, prepared for an attack. But instead they head evil laughter go through the room. They recognized Bebop's laughter instantly.

"Where the Hell is that comin' from?" Slash wondered as he looked around the room along with the rest of the group.

"I don't.." Leonardo began. But then suddenly two tubes shot down from the ceiling, trapping Karai and April.

"Hey!" Karai shouted, pounding on the tube. "Let us out of here!"

"Karai!" Leonardo shouted. "April! Hang on I'm coming!" But before Leonardo could take a step suddenly the floor opened up under him causing him and Mondo to fall through the floor.

"Leo!" Raphael shouted.

"Mondo!" Michelangelo shouted at the same time. But the floor quickly shut before anyone could act. Just then the group heard a sucking sound and Karai and April cried out. The group turned and saw that the two girls were gone.

"What the Hell is happenin' here?!" Slash demanded. But he didn't get a chance to hear a response before metal claws swooped out of the walls grabbing him and Michelangelo and taking them behind the walls and away from the group.

"This is some weird shit," Raphael muttered. But once again no one had a chance to respond because those same metal claws came from the other wall grabbing Raphael and Leatherhead and taking them away as well. The floor on the other side also opened up and Splinter and Casey fell through. This just left Donatello and Dr. Rockwell in the room. Both mutants were tensed expecting to be whisked away as well. But that didn't happen. Instead the heard a door open. Getting into a fighting stance the monkey and turtle prepared for a fight. Just then Baxter Stockman waled into the room with a vial in his hand.

"Ah perfect," the mad scientist said with an evil smile. "Just the two I was hoping to see. The two geniuses. Perfect. You'll do nicely."

"What on Earth are you babbling about?" Dr. Rockwell demanded.

"Never mind about that!" Stockman shouted. "Just know that this vial contains something that will make you both mindless slaves!"

"Oh really?" Donatello said, glaring at Stockman. "Well you're the one that's mindless Stockman!" With that Donatello threw his bo at the vial in Stockman's hand, causing it to shatter.

"No!" Stockman cried as the liquid oozed down his hand. "My serum! You'll pay for that! You'll.." Just then Stockman's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold. Donatello and Dr. Rockwell exchanged looks and quickly tied the scientist up.

"He always was foolish," Donatello remarked as he tied the final knot.

"Yes I must agree," Dr. Rockwell said. "Telling us his plan before actually doing it. Shameful."

"C'mon lets find the others," Donatello said. With that the monkey and turtle went to find the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai and April landed hard on the floor of a much smaller room. Getting to their feet the two females quickly grabbed their weapons, ready for anything. Just then they heard a door open. Within seconds Bebop appeared, an evil smirk on his face. "You two are mine," the warthog said, cracking his knuckles.

"Like picking on girls do you Bebop?" April growled. "Pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic bitch!" Bebop shouted, pressing a button on his suit causing it to light up and he launched himself in the air. Bebop fired at the girls. But they were prepared and dodged the blast. April threw her fan at Bebop, landing a direct hit to his head, knocking his sunglasses off. "You bitch!" he shouted as he snatched his sunglasses off the ground and put them back on. "You'll pay.." he began. But he didn't get a chance to finish the though because Karai came swooping in and kicked Bebop as hard as she could, knocking his to the ground. April delivered another hard hit to the warthog, stunning him. Karai then lifted her sword and sliced through Bebop's suit, destroying it. Karai then hit Bebop hard, knocking him out.

"Well that's on problem taken care of," Karai declared as she and April tied Bebop tightly.

"C'mon lets find the others," April said. With that the two ladies went to find the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Mondo found themselves in a small, all white room. The gecko and turtle got to their feet and grabbed their weapons. But they weren't alone for long. Soon they heard the ceiling above them open. Looking up both mutants saw Tiger Claw come sailing down. The tiger wasted no time and kicked Leonardo and Mondo hard, sending them both to the ground. Tiger Claw quickly got out his chain and wrapped it around the pair and pulled them tight. "No time to waste on talking," he growled. "I'm going to make fast work of this and finish you both quickly."

"Oh I don't think so dude," Mondo growled, glaring at Tiger Claw. Suddenly Mondo was free from the chain and promptly hit Tiger Claw with his skateboard. Tiger Claw was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Leonardo shook the chain off of him and grabbed his katanas.

"How did you.." Leonardo asked, shocked that Mondo was able to get loose.

"I'm a gecko remember?" Mondo said with a grin as he dodged Tiger Claw's hit. "Geckos have naturally slippery skin." Mondo jumped to avoid Tiger Claw's next hit. But unfortunately he landed on his bad ankle. A crack was heard and a lighting bolt of pain to hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Mondo!" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide. Tiger Claw used this to his advantage and hit Leonardo hard, sending him crashing to the ground. Tiger Claw then picked up Leonardo and threw him hard into the wall. Tiger Claw moved in to hit Leonardo once again. But Mondo had recovered and he tackled Tiger Claw to the ground. But Tiger Claw quickly threw Mondo off of him and got to his feet. But Leonardo had recovered and delivered a hard hit to Tiger Claw's head, disorienting him. Mondo used this to his advantage and hit Tiger Claw hard with his skateboard, knocking him out. After catching their breaths the pair used Tiger Claw's chain to chain him tightly to the wall.

"You good Mondo?" Leonardo asked, looking at his gecko friend.

"Yeah I'm good Leo," Mondo said trying not to wince as a stab of pain went through his ankle. "Lets go find the others." With that the turtle and gecko went to find the rest of their group.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	26. The Final Showdown's Half Done

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. Here's ch 26 for you. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 26 The Final Showdown's Half Done**

Meanwhile Raph and Leatherhead had broke free of the mechanical claws that had grabbed them and were observing their surroundings. The turtle and alligator saw that they were in a room that looked like it was made of metal. "Where the Hell are we?" Raph wondered. Leatherhead opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly the wall once again opened. The duo got into a fighting stance and Raph grabbed his sais. Rocksteady emerged from the wall. "This is pleasant surprise," the rhino cackled. "I get to smash little turtle and alligator too."

"The only thing gettin' smashed around here is you horn head!" Raph shouted, spinning his sais.

"I think not little turtle," Rocksteady mocked, snorting as he prepared to charge at the pair. But they were ready for this and Leatherhead grabbed Raph's wrist and launched him in the air, aiming him directly at Rocksteady's head. Raph aimed his sais at the rhino and landed a direct hit. But that didn't phase the rhino and he grabbed Raph and flung him hard to the ground. But Leatherhead was right there and rammed Rocksteady hard, sending them both crashing into the hard metal wall. Rocksteady rammed Leatherhead with his horn causing a large gash to form on the mutant alligator's side. But this didn't stop Leatherhead. Leatherhead once again rammed Rocksteady and the two went through the opposite wall. Moments later Leatherhead emerged from the dust with his tail wrapped tightly around Rocksteady. Letting out a furious roar Leatherhead flung Rocksteady hard into the ground and continued doing so until the mutant rhino was knocked out cold. Raph was staring at Leatherhead in both shock and amazement as the mutant alligator grabbed a metal beam and wrapped it tightly around Rocksteady's arms.

"That should hold him," Leatherhead said. Then he turned towards Raph and helped him stand. "Are you alright my friend?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Raph replied. "That was some badass skills there Leatherhead. But you took a Hell of a hit. You sure your good?"

"Thank you Raphael," Leatherhead said with a smile. "I am fine my friend. Now lets go find our other friends." With that the alligator and the turtle left to regroup.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey and Slash broke free of the metal claws and grabbed their weapons. Looking around they saw that they were in a room that looked like it was surrounded by plastic. The two turtles exchanged looks. But before either one could say anything suddenly they were hit hard from behind. Getting to their feet the pair whipped around and saw Dog-Pound standing there. "Perfect," the wolf snarled, cracking his knuckles. "Time to crack some shells."

"Dream on dude," Mikey growled, glaring at Dog-Pound as he clutched his nunchakus tightly.

"The only thing gettin' cracked 'round here is your spine," Slash snarled, swinging his mace. Dog-Pound sneered, his sharp canines gleaming in the light. Slash and Mikey lunged towards the mutant wolf. But Dog-Pound dodged their attack and grabbed Slash's mace and swung the snapping turtle high through the air. Dog-Pound threw Slash hard into Mikey, causing both turtles to hit the ground hard. A crack was heard and Mikey cried out as his arm was broken once again. But Slash didn't get a chance to help Mikey because Dog-Pound picked the snapping turtle up and dung his sharp claws into Slash's plastron, piercing right through the side. Slash grunted and tried his best not to cry out in pain. Dog-Pound laughed cruelly as he drug his claws downward, making long gashes in Slash's shell. Dog-Pound let out a superior laugh and was about to do more damage. But Mikey had other ideas. The freckled faced turtle grabbed a piece of the metal claw that had been holding them and hit Dog-Pound hard with it. This distracted the wolf and gave Slash a chance to break free. Slash grabbed his mace and hit Dog-Pound hard, knocking him out. Panting the snapping turtle tired Dog-Pound up tight and turned towards Mikey, who was holding his arm close.

"You ok?" he asked as he put some cloth he had found on his cracked plastron.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Mikey declared. "You?"

"I'm good," Slash declared. "C'mon lets get the Hell out of here and find the others." With that the pair of turtles left to find the rest of their group.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Splinter and Casey hit the floor with a thud. But to their surprise the ground was surprisingly soft. Getting to their feet the human and the rat looked around and saw that the room they were in was more like a cell. "What the.." Casey began. But he was silenced by a mechanical leg shooting through the air, taking down Splinter with it. The leg whipped around and hit Casey as well. Casey rubbed his head and his eyes widened when he saw Fishface directly above him. Casey quickly rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on. Looking over Casey saw that Splinter had been knocked out. But Fishface quickly took advantage of Casey's distraction and hit the teen hard in the back, causing Casey to fall hard to the ground. Fishface then stepped hard on Casey's back, preventing him from moving. Fishface then hit Casey hard with his other legs, landing a direct hit to his wrist. A crack was heard and Casey bit his lip hard so he wouldn't cry out in pain. Laughing cruelly Fishface was about to step fully down on Casey's back, which would snap his spine. But suddenly Splinter came flying in and, using a series of moves, he quickly disabled Fishface's mechanical legs, making it impossible for the purple skinned fish to move. After getting to his feet Casey hit Fishface hard with his hockey stick, knocking him out.

"That'll teach ya you bastard," he growled. Then he sucked in his breath as a stab of pain went through his wrist.

"Are you alright Casey?" Splinter asked, looking at the teen with concern. Splinter took Casey's wrist and examined it.

"I'm fine Sensei," Casey declared, pulling his wrist away. "I've had worse. Trust me."

"Are you sure Casey?" Splinter asked.

"Positive," Casey said with a smile. "C'mon lets find the others." With that the rat and the human left to regroup.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Several minutes later the group had met up once again. By now they had reached the very back of the building and were searching for any sighs of the Shredder. It wasn't long before they found him. Or rather he found them. Suddenly he swooped in taking the group down in one foul swoop. Most of the group quickly got to their feet. But Mikey, Casey, Mondo and Slash were a little slower due to their injuries. Shredder wasted no time and went in to attack again. Leo, Karai and April got in front. The trio attacked, making sure their attack made the Shredder fall back. Donnie and Dr. Rockwell were waiting with the anti mutagen. Shredder struck, taking down April and Leo. But Karai help strong and she was soon joined by Raph and Leatherhead. Thanks to Leatherhead's strength they were able to make more progress. But this didn't last long. Shredder quickly downed the trio. Splinter, Mikey and Slash were waiting to take their place. But Shredder had other ideas. He picked up Karai and held her by her neck. "She dies!" Shredder boomed, causing the group to instantly stop what they were doing.

"Miwa!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Weapons!" Shredder boomed once again, motioning for the group to throw their weapons towards him. "Now!"

"No!" Karai shouted. "Don't.." But her cry was cut off when Shredder squeezed her throat tight, cutting off her air. Exchanging looks the group knew they were beat. Sighing they quickly tossed their weapons towards the Shredder.

"Let her go Shredder!" Leo shouted. "Now!"

"You fools!" Shredder laughed cruelly. "I have my daughter now. And she's coming with me! Try and stop us and she dies." With that Shredder took a step backwards to leave.

"No!" the group shouted. Before anyone could stop them Mikey and Casey leapt into action. Despite their injuries the teens quickly grabbed Mikey's nuchakus and using the chain in them wrapped it tightly around Shredder's legs. Pulling as hard as they could they somehow managed to take Shredder to the ground. Shredder released Karai and she quickly got to her feet. Donnie and Dr. Rockwell raced to administer the anti mutagen before Shredder could recover. But they weren't quick enough and Shredder soon broke free. Mikey and Casey went skidding across the floor. Pain shot through Casey's wrist as he stood, holding the injured wrist close to him. The dark headed teen let out a growl and went to join the battle. But the pain in his wrist made him think twice. He looked and saw that Mikey had the same look on his face, as he held his injured arm close. The pair saw that Donnie and Dr. Rockwell had been knocked down. Donnie nearly dropped the anti mutagen but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The purple masked turtle saw that Slash and Leatherhead were trying to disable the Shredder without much luck. Shredder the delivered a hard hit to Slash's injured plastron, causing it to crack more. Slash fell to his knees, groaning in pain. This caused Leatherhead to become distracted and Shredder kicked the alligator hard, sending him crashing into Leo, who was coming to help. Leatherhead landed hard on Leo, knocking him out cold.

"Leonardo," Leatherhead cried out, checking on the oldest turtle. "I am so sorry my friend." Just then he heard April cry out his name. Turning Leatherhead saw Shredder coming straight towards him. Leatherhead quickly jumped out of the way and Shredder stumbled and fell. By now Leatherhead was enraged and he charged towards the Shredder, plowing into him sending them both down in a cloud of dust.

 **A/N** **well there you go folks ch 26 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	27. The Final Battle Ends

**A/N thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here's ch 27 the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 27 The Final Battle Ends**

Leatherhead and Shredder emerged from the dust, both of them still fighting. By now Leonardo had regained conciseness had Splinter had helped him to his feet. Together the father and son went to help Leatherhead battle the Shredder. By now Raphael had joined the fight along with April and Karai. The group was making great progress in weakening the Shredder. Michelangelo, Mondo and Casey snuck up behind the Shredder and when the time was right the trio attacked together. They grabbed the Shredder's arm and pulled him to the ground. But they knew they wouldn't be able to hold him long

"Donnie now!" Leonardo shouted. Donatello and Dr. Rockwell had joined the group and they quickly leapt into action With the help of Leatherhead and Slash they pinned the Shredder down and Donatello threw the anti mutagen on him, making sure it didn't splash on anyone else. Shredder cried out as the anti mutagen took affect.

"And now we finish this," Karai growled. Leonardo put his hand on his sister's arm. She looked up and saw him with his katanas in hand. Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello were also there with their weapons drawn as well.

"Together," Leonardo said, softly. Karai looked at her other brothers, who all had determined looks on their faces.

"Together," she said, looking at Splinter. Splinter nodded and Karai grabbed her sword and together the siblings swung their weapons, ending the Shredder's life. They finally had their vengeance. After a few minutes of silence Raphael spoke.

"Well I don't know 'bout you guys but I think its been one Hell of a day," the red masked turtle said with a sigh.

"Bro I couldn't agree more," Michelangelo said, rubbing his broken arm.

"I think we can all agree on that," Leonardo said with a heavy sigh.

"Come," Splinter said in his gentle tone. "Let us go home." With that the group began to leave. All except for Karai. The teen ninja was just staring at Shredder's lifeless body. "Miwa," Splinter said, as he went to stand by his daughter. "Are you alright my child?"

"Yeah I'm fine Father," Karai said softy. "I just...well I just can't help but fell a little..."

"Sad?" Leonardo said as he went on the other side of his sister. Karai nodded, not wanting to look her family in the eyes.

"Karai that's nothing to be ashamed about," Donatello said, putting his hand on Karai's shoulder and smiling at her.

"Yeah," Michelangelo piped up. "I mean you thought he was your Dad most of your life. Its totally ok to be sad."

"You guys are just saying that to be nice," Karai said. Then she turned towards Raphael. "Raph you're always brutally honest," Karai said. "So go ahead and say how dumb I'm being or whatever. I can take it."

"I don't think that Karai," Raphael said, surprising everyone. "Yeah and here's another shocker for ya," Raphael continued. "I think Mikey's has a point. I mean you did grow up thinkin' Shredder was your father. And that ain't somethin' you can just forget. Hell I'd be fellin' the same way."

"Thanks Raph," Karai said with a small smile.

"We should torch the bastard," Casey declared after a few minutes. "Ya know just to make sure he can't ever come back."

"You got somethin' there Jones," Slash said.

"Sensei?" Leonardo said, looking at Splinter. "What do you think?"

"I think," Splinter began. "That we should go home. But if any of you wish to stay and do what you must I will not object." With that Splinter turned and began to walk back home. Donatello and Dr. Rockwell followed, neither genius wanting to witness the burning. April followed as well, helping Mondo along the way. Michelangelo opted to stay, surprising everyone. The group all thought Michelangelo, who was the most sensitive of them all, wouldn't want to see something so morbid. But no one was surprised when Raphael stayed. Leatherhead also opted to stay as did Leonardo and Karai. Once the remainder of the group was gone Leonardo turned towards Michelangelo and said, "Mikey you don't have to stay. You either Karai."

"Yeah we get it if you wanna leave," Raphael put in.

"No I wanna stay," Michelangelo declared, his blue eyes wide. "I have to see for myself that Shredder can never come back to hurt us again. That he's really gone for good."

"Yeah same here," Karai chimed in. "I need this closure so I can move on with my life."

"Alright then," Leonardo said, looking at Slash. "Lets carry him outside. I don't want to cause a building fire."

"Right," Slash said as he bent down to pick up Shredder's body. But pain shot through his cracked plastron and he quickly straightened up.

"You sure your ok Slash?" Raphael asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"I'll be fine Raphael," Slash declared. "But maybe you should carry the body Leatherhead."

"Of course," Leatherhead replied as he picked up Shredder's body and carried it outside.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once the group was outside and far enough away from the building Slash took out his lighter that he kept and lit Shredder's body on fire. The group stood back and watched it burn for a few minutes. "Rot in Hell you bastard," Karai whispered as she turned and walked away. The rest of the group followed suit, heading back to the lair for some rest and medical attention.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The group arrived back at the lair and saw the Mondo had a cast on his ankle and was sitting on the couch. When the orange skinned gecko saw the group he smiled at them. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"As good as a body burnin' can go I guess," Raphael said, as he sat next to his gecko friend. Just then Donatello emerged from his lab along with Dr. Rockwell and Splinter.

"You're back," the genius turtle remarked. "Good. Mikey I want to get your arm taken care of. And Casey you wrist needs taken care of too. But first I want to take care of you plastron Slash." Slash opened his mouth to protest but Donatello quickly interrupted. "And no arguing with me," he said firmly. "Now move your butt. Now." Slash let out a defeated sigh and he walked into Donatello's lab to be taken care of.

"Leather you seam to be bleeding," Dr. Rockwell remarked, pointing to the gash in Leatherhead's side, which was seeping blood.

"I didn't even notice that," Leatherhead declared, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Come with me," Dr. Rockwell said. "I'll get that taken care of in no time." With that the monkey and alligator left to get Leatherhead's side treated.

"Man I am so dead," Casey groaned as he flopped down on the couch. April had given him a bag of ice for his wrist until Donatello could properly wrap it.

"Casey I don't think a broken wrist is life threatening," Raphael said sarcastically, rolling his green eyes.

"No not because of that," Casey groaned. "I mean my old man is gonna kill me! I stayed out all night again. And now I'm gonna come home with a broken wrist and more bruises. How am I supposed to explain all of this?" Casey let out a groan and flopped back on the couch, putting his good hand over his face. "I'm gonna be grounded until I'm 104," he groaned, his voice muffled by his hand.

"No you won't," Karai declared, walking into the room. "I took care of it already." Casey looked at the teen with surprise.

"But how.." he began.

"I sent him a text saying you were at your buddy's house," Karai declared. "Then I called him just now and explained that you and your friend got a little rough and you fell and hurt your wrist. He seamed to buy it." Casey opened his mouth to respond but before he could his cell phone rang.

"Hey Dad," Casey said into the phone. After a few minutes of listening he said, "Yeah Dad I'm ok. Yeah its just a broken wrist. No you don't have to...Yeah ok I'll see you in a few. I love you too. Bye." With that Casey hung up. "Great now I've gotta go to the hospital," he groaned. "My Dad insisted on picking me up there."

"I'll go with you," Karai offered. "I'll just say I'm the friend you stayed with."

"Here," April said, tossing a bag to Karai. "You'll need to change. And I'll come too. That way Mr. Jones won't ask to many questions." With that the trio left for the hospital. Just then Donatello came out of his lab.

"Where's Casey?" he asked.

"He April and Karai left," Leonardo said. "Long story. I'll fill you in later. Right now Mikey's arm needs taken care of."

"Right," Michelangelo said, standing.

"How's Slash by the way?" Raphael asked.

"He'll be fine after he rests for the next week or so," Donatello responded as he walked into his lab with the rest of the group behind him.

"Leatherhead should be fine in a couple of days," Dr. Rockwell declared as he was applying bandages to Leatherhead's side.

"Good," Leonardo said with a smile. "I'm glad that's all settled. Now maybe we can get back to normal around here."

"Bro that sound great," Michelangelo said. "I could use some serious R&R right about now."

"I think we all could use that Mikey," Donatello said with a smile as he wrapped his younger brother's arm. With that the group sat in silence all of them looking forward to some normalcy for a change.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 27 complete. Ch 28 will be the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	28. The End

**A/N** **well folks here we are the final chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed this story. It has been a long process to write this but it's finally done. This is also a very short chapter but I hope you like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. Here's ch 29 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 28 The End**

A couple of weeks past and things were finally going back to normal with the Hamato clan. Casey had managed to appease his father so he had avoided any groundation he thought he would get. But his father had insisted on speaking with Karai's parents to verify the story. But Splinter was more than happy to speak to him and that satisfied him so he didn't ask to many questions. But Casey wasn't allowed out past dark until his wrist was healed. But he was still able to visit the lair after school. He just had to make sure he left before dark, which meant no patrolling. While Casey was disappointed he knew that Mikey also wasn't able to go patrolling and neither was Mondo due to their injuries. Even Slash was sidelined, which angered the snapping turtle to no end. By now Leatherhead was healed enough to go patrolling and had gotten the ok from Donnie and Dr. Rockwell. Leo's wrists had healed nicely and his suicidal thoughts were no more. The oldest turtle realized that not everything turns out perfect and when things do go bad he shouldn't blame himself. And no matter how bad things got his family would always be there for him. Just like he would always be there for them. Leo grabbed his katanas and put them in their holders with a smile. He looked over at Karai, who seamed distracted as she put her sword in its holder as they prepared to leave. Leo wanted to ask his sister how she was but he knew she'd say she's fine and get angry if he pushed the issue. So Leo decided to let it go for now. With those thoughts the group went out of the lair to go on patrol.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two more weeks past and Slash was now healed enough that he was able to move around. Mondo's cast had come off his ankle and he was able to go back to fighting again. But to the turtles' disappointment Slash announced that he and his team were leaving. Shredder's gang seamed to have disappeared and crime was down as of lately. "As much as I'd like to stay full time here we're needed elsewhere," Slash said.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree with Slash on this," Dr. Rockwell said. "But please do not hesitate to call on us if you need out assistance again."

"Yeah and call us even if its just to say hey," Mondo said with a smile. "Especially you Mikey." The orange skinned gecko gave his orange masked friend a hug when he said this part.

"Will do Mondo," Mikey said with a smile of his own. By now the cast had come off of Mikey's arm and he wrapped his arm tightly around his friend.

"You take care of yourself Raphael," Slash said, pulling his red masked friend into a hug.

"Yeah you too Slash," Raph said, returning the hug. By now Raph had been doing exercises daily to strengthen his legs and he no longer needed his wheelchair to get around.

"Our home is your home," Donnie said with a smile as he too gave his friends hugs.

"And if you ever need our help you call us too," Leo said. "We owe you guys so much."

"No ya don't," Slash declared. "Its what family does for each other. But we'll call ya if we need ya."

"Farewell my friends," Leatherhead said as he and his teammates walked out of the lair.

"I'm gonna miss those guys," Karai admitted as she watched her friends leave.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Leo said with a smile. Then his face turned serious. "You felling any better Karai?" he asked with concern. Karai had finally admitted to Splinter that she was having a difficult time dealing with Shredder's death. And with Karai's permission Splinter had shared this information with her brothers. They had all been doing their best to help her deal with it all.

"Yeah I am thanks," Karai said truthfully. "But I don't know about all of you but I could use some training. I got a lot of energy to burn off."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Leo said as he walked towards the dojo. The other brothers quickly joined them all of them anxious to get back in the swing of things. And they were all looking forward to finally having some peace.

The End.

 **A/N well folks there you go story complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently working on my next TMNT story so look for that coming soon. Until then please review.**


End file.
